Age of Myotismon
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: The kids discover that the only way to defeat Myotismon is an ancient prophecy. (Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

SPIRIT OF COURAGE  
  
The sequel to 'Battle with Darkness'. They were chosen to save two worlds. Eight children called the Digidestind. Armed with their digimon and crests, no evil could defeat them. Led by Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, warrior of Courage, they defeated the evils of the digiworld. When in final battle with Myotismon, Tai sacrificed himself so the others could be saved. Courage is gone, and the Digidestined will never be the same.  
  
This is based on the X-men series: Ages of Apocalypse. Age of Myotismon is based on the Saga of the Twevle, also in the X-Men comics.  
  
Part 1:  
  
Sora ran down the field, the soccer ball in front of her. She raced to the goal and kicked the ball as hard as she could. If they scored, they would win the game.  
  
Sora loved it here at soccer camp. It was her favorite game, but that wasn't the only reason she was here. Her best friend was here also.  
  
"Goal!" the referee yelled.  
  
"Yes!" Sora said. Her teammates ran past her, slapping her out stretched hand. She walked over to the side lines. Her heart began to pound as she walked over to her best friend. Her smile faded, however, when she saw him. "Matt? No, that.....isn't right. That's   
wrong!"  
  
"Great game!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said, confused. Matt was her best friend, so why did she feel that it was someone else?  
  
"Good job, Sora!" Mimi yelled as she ran up to her. "Now, we're ahead of the other side!"  
  
"Mimi's here? No, that can't be right! She hates playing sports, so why would she be at soccer camp? Something's not right here!"  
  
"Hello! Earth to Sora!" Mimi waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
Sora snapped back. "What?"  
  
"You zoned out! What's wrong?"  
  
"I..I..just feel...like...like something's.....missing. Like someone's...gone."  
  
"Where did that come from?" Biyomon asked as she flew down from the bleachers.  
  
"I don't know Biyomon," Sora said. "This can't be right! I didn't meet Biyomon until we fell into the Digiworld!"  
  
"Hey, Sora," Matt said, grabbing something from his bag and putting it on his head, "What do you think, huh? Am I making a fashion statement?"   
  
Sora gasped as she saw Matt wearing a pair of goggles on his head. Very familiar goggles, but on the wrong head.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a growling sound. They turned around to see a giant woolly mammoth stomp into the field. "Tusk Crusher!" it yelled as two bombs destroyed the bleachers.  
  
"Mammothmon!" Biyomon yelled. She flew into the sky.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
The phoenix yelled,"Meteor Wing!" The flames bounced off Mammothmon's thick hide. They shot over to a nearby bridge and destroyed it.  
  
Birdramon flew to Mammothmon's front and grabbed his trunk. "Frezzing Breath!" he yelled as a mist of ice flew out. "Birdramon!" Sora yelled as her crest began to glow.  
  
"Sora?" she said as Matt ran over to join her.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
"Tusk Crusher!"   
  
Garudamon placed her hands over Matt and Sora to block them from Mammothmon's attack. When she lifted her hands up, Matt was covering Sora. "No. This isn't how it happened! Someone else was here." Sora had a brief vision of a boy with brown hair and goggles.  
  
In the corner of her eye, she saw the same person in her vision fall to the ground. "Tai?!" she yelled, surprised at the name.  
  
She ran over to him as Garudamon and Mammothmon began to fight. "Tai?" she asked.  
  
The person coughed and looked her in the eyes. "No, Sora. I'm not Tai, not anymore."  
  
She heard what he said, but part of her didn't want to believe it. "I thought you died!"  
  
He coughed again. "I did die, Sora! I transcended my physical form. I'm courage now, a Spirit of Courage."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I didn't defeat Myotismon, I just sent him back to the Digiworld. He created another body for himself, a fusion of his old one, and mine. Somehow, the part of his new body that once was mine drew me back here."  
  
"Tai." she said as she went to touch him. She longed to be held by him once again, to feel his love again.  
  
"Don't!" said before she got the chance. "I'm no longer of the physical! Now, listen, the world that you're seeing, its not real! Myotismon has created this battle, by fighting, you're doing just what he wants! Stop Garudamon from attacking!" He coughed again, and moaned.  
  
"What is it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Myotismon. He knows I'm in your dream. He's attacking me directly. Stop Garudamon! You're doing just as he wants,oh no! He's coming!"  
  
The ground shook and a bolt of energy shot through it, destroying Mammothmon. In his placed stood a figure. "Myotismon." Tai said.  
  
Myotismon's new body had Tai's face, but it was completely white. His teeth were fangs, and his hair was a meld of brown and blond. He wore the red visor, and cape. His shirt was Tai's short sleeve blue one, but his pants where Myotismon's old ones. As were his boots. His gloves where Tai's white ones.  
  
"So, it seems you can't stay dead!" he said to Tai.  
  
"That's right! Its my destiny to destroy you!" Tai said, standing up.  
  
"But we share the same life force, if you destroy me, it'll destroy you!" Myotismon laughed.  
  
"You idiot! Just because you're new body is part of my old one, dosen't mean we're connected!" Tai yelled, defiantly. He held out his hand. "Rage of Courage!" he yelled.  
  
A blast of light shot out and hit Myotismon. He smiled as it bounced right off. "Crimson Lightning!"  
  
When the light hit Tai, it threw him back. Sora watched this exchange and knew she had to do something. "He said that this was just a dream, so why can't I wake up?"  
  
She saw Tai fly past her and land hard, blood coming out of his nose. "No!" she screamed.  
  
  
Part 2:  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, blowing Leomon away.   
  
"T.K.!" Matt yelled, running towards him.  
  
"You came in time!" T.K. said, hugging him.  
  
Leomon jumped back in front of him. "Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, showering him with quills.  
  
"Mimi! Izzy!" Matt yelled when he saw them riding Kabuterimon.  
  
"That's it!" Ogremon said, holding a Poyomon, "This little guy's gonna get it!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon said, firing a rocket at Ogremon. He flew backward, Poyomon flew out of his hand. Sora caught him.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled, firing his attack at Garurumon.   
  
"This guy's too strong!" Matt yelled. "We need a plan!"  
  
"Here!" Izzy said, holding out his digivice,"These have the power to completely destroy the black gear!"  
  
Matt looked at his. "Well, its worth a shot!"  
  
He walked over to Leomon and held it up. It began to glow as a black shadow flew out of Leomon's back. He fell over. "Are you okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now." Leomon said.  
  
Ogremon looked on from the bushes. "Oh, they're gonna get it!" Then he snuck away.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sora asked.  
  
"We mount an attack!" Leomon said.  
  
"You can't do it alone!" a voice said.  
  
"Centarumon!" Izzy said,"And Meramon!"  
  
"Monzemon!" Mimi screeched,"and Frigamon!"  
  
"Electmon!" Patamon said.  
  
"Yes," Centarumon said,"We're here to help!"  
  
Leomon smiled. "Great! Okay guys, here's the plan! I'll take the lead with Centarumon, the kids will stay in the middle, the rest of you take the rear! We'll take back this island!"  
  
Everyone cheered. "Okay! Company move!"  
  
They took their positions and followed Leomon up the mountain, unaware that a figure watched them from a distance. A figure with a mane of brown hair, and goggles.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Matt?" T.K. asked his brother.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right. Something's definitely wrong, but I don't know what!"  
  
"Oh, that would be us!" a voice said from below.  
  
The army turned to the side of the cliff. A giant sea serpent emerged from the water. "Its Seadramon!" Gabumon yelled.  
  
"Don't forget me!" Shellmon yelled beside Seadramon.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
Leomon growled."Attack them! On three!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ogremon yelled from above them.  
  
They turned to see him standing on a cliff above them with T.K. in his arms.  
  
"T.K., no!" Matt yelled.  
  
Leomon slide his sword back in it sheath. "We surrender!" he said. The others nodded their agreements.  
  
  
They were brought to the castle at the top of Infinity Mountain. They were dragged into a throne room. "Welcome!" Devimon said, seated on the throne. Above him was a giant statue of Myotismon's new body.  
  
"What's that?" Joe whispered to Izzy.  
  
"If its a digimon," Tentomon said,"Its not one I'm familiar with!"  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" Leomon asked.  
  
Matt looked to his left. He saw Sora, Joe, T.K. and Izzy. Then he looked to his right side, he saw their digimon. "Something is not right here!" he thought,"What I felt before wasn't Seadramon and Shellmon, and why do my friends positions remind me of something?"  
  
Suddenly he saw a vision of himself being suspended by his arms in a castle. His friends where around him in the same positions as they are now. Their digivices's energies where being drawn into something in the middle of the room.  
  
Matt suddenly tensed up. "I don't know what's going on here!" he yelled at Devimon,"But my gut is telling me to take you out! Garurumon, go!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
  
Devimon laughed as he dodge the attack "You can't beat me! I am invincible!" He raised his hands out. A company of black gears came from no where and melded with him. He grew to monstrous heights and busted the roof of the castle.  
  
A piece of wreckage hit Matt in the head. "Matt!" T.K. screamed.  
  
Matt saw his vision began to blur. He saw a boy with brown hair and goggles standing in the shadows. No one else saw him. "I," he whispered,"I know you. Tai, you gave up everything for us. Somehow you're back!"   
  
He smiled as he fell into blackness.  
  
  
Part 3:  
  
Kari could hardly keep the excitement down. There were butterflies in her stomach that were multiplying. She laughed out loud.  
  
"Kari!" Mimi scolded."If you don't stay still, I can't fix up your hair!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said,"But this is the happiest day of my life! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"  
  
"Yes,"Mimi said, annoyed," I know that, we all know that, but if you don't sit still, there's not going to be a wedding, because there won't be a bride!"  
  
Kari sat perfectly still. She figured that Mimi meant business.   
  
"There,"Mimi said after a few minutes," We're done! Now you can jump around!"  
  
Kari shot up and ran for her dress. She began to cry when she saw it. "I have so much joy, that I don't know what do to with it!"  
  
"You could always play with me!"Gatomon said.  
  
"I'm too old for that now!" Kari said," I'm about to become a married woman, I can't be playing little kid's games!"  
  
Gatomon seemed to be hurt. "Then what can we play?"  
  
"Board games!" Kari said with a smile.  
  
  
Downstairs, Joe paced up and down the floor, nervously. "Joe," Matt said,"You really need to calm down and take it easy. We're waiting for a wedding, not a birth!"  
  
"Well, sorry!" Joe said,"But what if an evil digimon attacks?"  
  
"We'll beat them off like we always have!"Gomamon said,"Be happy! Those two kids have finally decided to Tai the knot!"  
  
"What did you say about the knot?" Joe asked, suddenly.  
  
"I said they've finally decided to tie the knot! Why?"  
  
"Oh, uh, no reason!" "That was weird! Why did I picture T-a-i instead of t-i-e?"  
  
There was a knock on the door. "The bride is ready! We are about to begin!"  
  
  
Joe walked out the door to see Kari waiting for him. "That's not right! Someone else should be giving me away!" Kari thought.  
  
"Come on, Kari," he said,"We don't want your future husband to see you!"  
  
"That's just an old superstition!" she said, but followed him anyway.  
  
They walked into the hall. It was a wait before they heard the music. Joe grabbed her arm, as Mimi grabbed the back of her veil, and they began to walk up the isle. Kari smiled at the assembly of Digimon and humans. All their friends where there; Leomon, Centarumon, Meramon, Frigamon, Electmon, Wizardmon, the Gekomon and Otamamon, the Yokomons and the Koromons.   
  
She looked at the human side; Biyomon, Sora, her mother Mimi's parents, Joe's brother, Izzy and his parents with Tentomon.  
  
She turned to the front. Matt stood by her future husband, T.K., Mimi was behind her, and Joe to the right. Everyone was there, so why did it feel like someone was missing?  
  
When Joe let go of her arm, she straighten up. No need to worry T.K. The minister began,"Derly beloved, we are gather here.."  
  
Suddenly there was a crash and their digivices went off. "Not now!" Kari thought.  
  
The glass windows of the church shattered as Etemon, Tyranamon, Datamon, and the Gazimon burst through. "Now this is the height of rudeness," Etemon said," Imagine, having a wedding without a wedding singer, a-huh-huh, a-huh-huh!"  
  
"They have one!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"I don't think that you're better then the royal one!"  
  
"We'll see about that! Palmon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
As Togemon and Etemon began to fight, the rest of the digimon digivolved and started to fight the rest.  
  
"Dark Network!" Etemon yelled as a ball of dark energy hit Togemon.  
  
"What's happening?" Joe asked. "Etemon's Dark Network attacks always caused the Digimon to de-digivole!"  
  
"So what happened this time?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know, but now I know that something is definitely wrong!"  
  
"You felt it too?"Kari asked.  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I have a feeling. I think that we should do what is not expected. Guys! Listen! Don't attack!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Matt asked. "We have to attack!"  
  
"No! Don't!" Joe yelled as he ran over to Matt. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Etemon smiled at him. "It seems that your getting a little to close to the truth!" He suddenly changed to Myotismon. "And you must be destroyed!"  
  
  
Part 4:  
  
The young group of kids cheered as they entered the main hall of the museum. The tour guide smiled as she continued," And this is the main exhibit of the Digidestined Museum." She pointed to a statue of Tai and Agumon.   
  
"His name was Taichi Kamiya and he was the First, the original leader of the Digidestined. He was called the First because he was the most powerful. His Crest of Courage was the strongest, and his digimon was the most powerful! They set examples to the rest of the team, even in death.  
  
When facing their enemy, Myotismon, who invaded Earth many times, he sacrificed himself for them, and the leader we know today, Yamato Ishida, took over!"  
  
Suddenly, the kids began to whine,"Can we eat, please?"  
  
The teacher looked at the tour guide apologetically. She nodded. The teacher smiled at the children. "Okay, follow me!"  
  
The children screamed with delight and ran out. After they were gone, the tour guide heard someone say,"It was a nice speech, I'm sure he would have liked it."  
  
The tour guide smiled. "Mimi! How are you?"  
  
39-year-old Mimi Izumi walked into view. "I've been better?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'm not as young as I used to be!"  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Matt's birthday! I've gotten all of our friends, and I would like you to join us!"  
  
"I would be honored! Is Sora going?"  
  
Mimi's smile faded. "I don't think so. She never forgave Matt for Tai's death. I wish she would though."  
  
The tour guide decided to change the subject. "Well, tell your husband that I will be there!"  
  
  
The part was perfect. The entire ball room was packed full of digimon and humans. Everything seemed right, but something was wrong. Matt could feel it.  
  
He didn't know why, but for some reason, when he woke up, something was wrong. Maybe it was just his mind. After all, the past twenty years haven't been easy. After Tai died, Sora left and hadn't spoken to him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Matt!" T.K. yelled.  
  
Matt snapped back and saw his younger brother holding a wrapped package. "Thank you!" he answered. No sense in worrying everyone else.  
  
"So, everyone's here!" T.K. said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, everyone except Sora."he answered, sadly.  
  
"Actually, Matt," someone said, behind him.  
  
"Sora!" Matt said, a smile forming on his face."You came!"  
  
"Yeah, Mimi made me come. She told me to let it go. Matt, I..."  
  
"Happy Birthday, my young friend!" Geni said, walking over to him.  
  
"Geni! I'm surprised to see you here!"  
  
"Why not? After all you're...." He suddenly grasped his chest, and collapsed.  
  
"Geni!" everyone yelled.  
  
Izzy ran over to him. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked, horrified.  
  
"I don't know!" Izzy responded," If he were human, I'd say it was a heart attack!"  
  
"Maybe he ran out of energy!" Centarumon said, trotting over.  
  
"How do we fix it?" Sora asked.  
  
"The energies from your digivices might do it!"   
  
Matt looked at all of them. Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K. and Kari nodded their answers. They all held their digivices out in front of them.  
  
"Let's do it!" he said. Their digivices began to activate and shoot beams of light at their fallen friend.   
  
"Stop!" someone yelled as he burst through the doors.  
  
"What? Tai?!" Matt asked, unable to believe his eyes.  
  
"Stop! Matt, stop it! Matt! Its a...."  
  
  
"Trap!" Geni finished. He rose from the ground and floated a few feet above the ground.  
  
"What's going on here?"   
  
Geni grinned. "Allow me to show you!" He began to change. His skin turned white, and his teeth grew fangs, his hair turned a mixture of blond and brown. He grew a visor. His clothes changed to a short sleeve blue shirt, his pants turned a dark blue, and he sported a cape.  
  
"Myotismon!" they shouted.  
  
He smirked and held up his hand. "I no longer have need for this illusion!"  
  
The world around them began to shift and change. It blurred for a second, then changed to a dark, brick room, with Devimon standing where Centarumon was.   
  
"We're kids again!" Joe said.  
  
"Where are we?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Back," Matt said,"We're back in the Digiworld, back in Myotismon's castle! It was all a trap! Just a way for him to steal the energies from our digivices!"  
  
"Exactly!" he said. He held up Tai's digivice. "And all the energy I need is in here! I will be unstoppable!"  
  
"No!" Tai said,"You won't! That digivice has and will always, protect its own!"  
  
"What?" Myotismon asked when suddenly it activated and through bolts of energy out, and back into the other kids digivices.  
  
"No!" he yelled," Come, Devimon! We must leave!"  
  
"Right!" he said, following Myotismon out of the castle.  
  
"Don't run, coward!" Tentomon said," Tentomon digivolve to.."  
  
"Let him go," Matt said.  
  
"What?"   
  
"We have something else to see to." He turned to Tai," You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"I was, but I didn't defeat Myotismon, I just drove him back to the Digiworld. Once here, he was able to create another body for himself, a merge of his old one, and my own!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
  
"So he could control the digivice! When he created this new body, I was pulled from my journey to where ever I was supposed to be going and brought me back here!"  
  
"Are you a ghost?" T.K. asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Once, but I was able to achieve physical form again. Once I stop Myotismon once and for all, I will go to where ever I'm supposed to be right now!"  
  
"How do we beat him?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to! He'll no doubt use the energy from the digivices to enter our world again! We have to stop him, once and for all!"   
  
  
COMMING SOON: AGE OF MYOTISMON 


	2. Default Chapter Title

AGE OF MYOTISMON  
Before reading this fic, read 'Final Fight with Darkness' then 'Spirit of Courage'  
  
Part 1: Prophecies  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The Digidestined were seated around a campfire centered in a clearing in the forest. The Warrior of Love, Sora, looked at the man she loved. He was sitting on a log, with his back against a tree, facing the fire. His name was Tai Kamiya, but that was before he died, in a battle with Myotismon. Now, both he and Myotismon were back.  
  
He didn't even look the same. His nest of brown hair had become short white hair. He no longer wore goggles. Instead of shorts, he wore silver pants. He wore a sword and a shield with the symbol from his crest on his back.  
  
His appearance wasn't the only thing that changed. He acted cold now, distant. Almost like all his emotions were gone. This was the hardest on Sora. Before he died, they had confessed their love for each other.  
  
Sora could remember that night in Myotismon's castle quite clearly. She closed her eyes as the memory returned to her....  
  
  
"Tai, why are you up?" Sora asked as she approached him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep!"  
  
The Digidestined had found a rather large shack with a couple of rooms. Matt and Gabumon were first watch, and stood in the room by the front door, the rest were in the second room, and Tai and Sora where in the last room, separated by a door.  
  
"Tai," Sora said," You need some sleep! How are you supposed to lead us against Myotismon if you're sleepy?"  
  
"What about you? Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I'm supposed to relive Matt in a few minuets."  
  
Tai just nodded. "Sora, I think we need to talk about us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Where is our relationship going? What do we do after we beat Myotismon?"  
  
"Izzy said that we'll all return to the Digiworld!"  
  
"That's my point! How should we act with the others?"  
  
"I don't know! Maybe we should practice kissing!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
She touched her lips to his. "That wasn't bad!"  
  
Tai smiled. "Not bad yourself! Yawn!"  
  
"Tai, you need some sleep!" she said as she laid down.  
  
Tai reluctantly laid down next to her, and she placed her arm around his chest.  
  
Matt quietly opened the door to the others. Where was Sora? She's supposed to relive him.  
  
Looking in on the third room, he saw her sleeping next to Tai. He smiled, closed the door and went back to look out.  
  
Sora peeked open her eyes. "I think that was Matt!" She started to get up.  
  
"No, wait," Tai said," Could you stay a little longer?"  
  
She felt her heart pound. "Sure!" She laid back against him. "I love you Tai!" she said.  
  
"I love you," he said as he kissed her.  
  
Their tongues danced across their lips as their passion exploded. Their lips parted. Sora began to take over her shirt. Tai stood mesmerized as he watched her undress. She then reached for his shirt, and started to take it off...  
  
  
"Sora!" she heard Biyomon yell.  
  
"What?" Sora asked as she snapped back to the present. When she looked around, she saw that she didn't need her digimon to answer her. Her friends were staring down a   
group of humans with giant red R's on their shirts!  
  
"What do you want and how did you get in the Digital World?" Tai asked.  
  
A man with blue hair and a girl with wired red hair stepped forward. "We're here on official business from the one called Myotismon!"  
  
"What for?" he asked, angerly.  
  
"You'll soon find out, but here's a clue! He wants the Chosen! Prepare for trouble!" the girl said.  
  
"And make it double!" the blue haired man said.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Team Rocket?" Matt asked.  
  
"You're Pokemon thieves!" Joe said.  
  
"Right!" James said," Koffing division, attack!"  
  
A group of the humans threw out pokeballs and Koffings appeared. They ordered them to create a smoke screen.  
  
The Digidestined became to cough. "Let's get them!" Tai said.  
  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"  
  
Birdramon used her Meteor Wing attack and blew away the smoke to reveal a snake creature and a pink creature.  
  
Jessie smiled. "Go, Arbok! Poison Sting!"  
  
"Charbok!" it said as a stream of needles shot from its mouth.  
  
"Ahh!" the kids and digimon cried in pain.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon cried as his ice beam froze Arbok.  
  
"Go, Lickatung!"  
  
"Licky!" the pink creature shot its tongue out and lapped the Digimon except for Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
Those that were hit de-digivolved. "It took our energy," Tentomon said, weakly.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled.  
  
Lickatung fell over from their combined attacks.  
  
"Ah! Help!" Joe yelled.  
  
The Digidestined turn to see Joe and Gomamon being pulled away in a net.  
  
"That's it!' Tai said as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"Whezzing, Smog Attack!" James said, slyly.  
  
A giant screen of smoke streamed out of its mouth. The kids coughed and when the smoke cleared Team Rocket was gone.  
  
"They're gone!" Matt said,"and they took Joe and Gomamon with them!"  
  
"How did other humans get here?" Mimi asked.  
  
Tai slid his sword back in his sheath. "What's Myotismon up to now?"  
  
"I can't answer you two," Izzy said," but I know someone who might be able to."  
  
A cylinder of light suddenly appeared on the ground. "Speak of the devil!" Izzy said.  
  
"Its nice to see you too!" Geni said,"Now kids, I have monitored several rips in the dimensional barrier! Almost like someone is passing through it!"  
  
"Well, we just had a run in with other humans!" Sora said.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Tai said,"They took Joe and Gomamon, too! They said they were working for Myotismon!"  
  
"Well, that would explain the dimensional rips!" Geni replied," He has the energy from your digivices, which can open a hole in the barrier!"  
  
"Now that we know who, how can we stop him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have found a series of prophecies dealing with Myotismon! Unfortunately, they are in no order! Almost like whoever wrote them, didn't record them in order!"  
  
"What do they say?" Matt asked.  
  
"Once talks about the future, a future ruled by Myotismon! A horrible future with him as the king of both worlds!"  
  
"But how can we stop this?" Sora asked,"He's just to powerful!"  
  
Geni nodded. "Indeed! You can't stop him, but a group called the Chosen might!"  
  
"Team Rocket said something about the chosen!" T.K. said.  
  
"Then Myotismon knows about them!"  
  
"Who are they?" Kari asked.  
  
"The scrolls the legends are written on state 'The Eleven Chosen will gather in the darkest hour, with two destinies! Savors of the Two Worlds, or the Right Hand of the Beast!' If Myotismon is the Beast, the Chosen might be able to destroy him!"  
  
"Do you know their names?" Sora asked.  
  
"I do not, but the scrolls give clues: 'Father returned from Death; Mother of the Greatest Power; One whose Mind is his greatest Weapon and Weakness; the Child of a Better Tomorrow; The Leader of Gold; The North Pole or the Power of the Greatest Light, A Nymph of Unknown Love; A Fighter of a Title; The One of Silver; The South Pole or the Power of the Unseen Fright; and a Pawn of Evil!' There is another one that is separated from those,'A Twelfth from the other world, the Father's Greatest Strength!' You will have to determine who each of these passages refers to!"  
  
"Do those scrolls tell you anything else?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, they speak of Myotismon's army! A Water Warrior of Betrayal, A Defeated Warrior returned to the Beast, A Shelled Fighter, and the Last of the Original Four! They also talk of the unlocking of the crests!"  
  
"What?" they all asked.  
  
"It says that death shall make Courage stronger! That explains why you returned from the dead, Tai. You were supposed to! Death only made you stronger! I have yet to decipher the way to unlock the others! I have to be going now, good luck!"  
  
"Well, what do we do know?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We have to discover who these' Chosen' are!" Tai said," Any ideas?"  
  
"Well," Izzy said,"The Leader of Gold may be you Tai!"  
  
"No!" T.K. suddenly said,"Tai's the Father!"  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"Its true! It said that Father returned from the Dead! Tai did that! Besides, he acts like a dad!"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Agreed! Well, that's one down!"  
  
"Joe's probably one!" Sora said," After all, why would they take him if not?"  
  
"Myotismon doesn't always acted like one would think!" Gatomon said.  
  
"Well," Izzy said," A Nymph is a Water Spirit, Gomamon is a water Digimon, so maybe.."  
  
"We can sit here and play guessing games all night, but the truth is, we'll probably never get them all and we still don't know why they took Joe!" Matt said.  
  
Gatomon suddenly felt something prick her mind. "Gatomon!" she heard in her mind,"Gatomon this is Wizardmon! Help me!"  
  
"Ahh!" she cried out loud,"Wizardmon! He's contacting me telepathically!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, he says he has information on the Chosen, but to hurry!"  
  
Matt and Tai looked at each other. "It could be a trap!" Matt said.  
  
"But we can't take the chance, can we? Myotismon may be trying to get the   
Chosen, so he may know something we don't, but Wizardmon worked for him! He may know something!"  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Yes! When the two of us went to get Kari's crest, he stole a bunch of papers from his coffin!"  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then lead the way!"  
  
Gatomon nodded and started to run deeper into the forest. The remaining kids ran after her, with Kari and Tai in the lead. After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the end of the forest. A dry field opened up in front of them. Gatomon didn't stop to catch her breath, she continued to run.  
  
Eventually they reached a group of giant rocks spanning to both sides. "Whoa, I wonder where these came from?" Matt asked.  
  
Gatomon climbed up them to peek over. "OH!" she cried.  
  
The kids and their digimon climbed over to rocks. On the other side, they saw Wizardmon on his knees and hands with his left side to them. Gatomon ran up to him. "Wizardmon, what is it?"  
  
He turned to face them. They gasped. Wizardmon's right side was transparent.  
  
"Wha-what?" Gatomon sputtered.  
  
"I'm...being..transported somewhere!"  
  
"How can we help you?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"There's...nothing...you...can ...do!" he coughed.  
  
"Then why did you call us here?" Matt asked.  
  
Wizardmon reached inside his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. He threw it to Gatomon. "Part..of..a..list...I stole...from..Myotismon! Has...some...possible...Chosen ones..on..it!" He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon yelled as her friend completely disappeared.  
  
"Things are getting weirder and weirder!" Tentomon said.  
  
Tai unfolded the list and read it over. "Well?" Mimi asked, impatiently.  
  
"It's a list of names!"  
  
"Possible Chosen ones," Izzy said.  
  
Tai nodded. "It lists a few: Myself, Gary Oak, Saberleomon, Indigo Pokemon League Gym Leaders.."  
  
"Gym Leaders?" Sora asked.  
  
"But that's only possible ones!" Gabumon said,"It could be some of them, or none of them, or all of them!"  
  
"But we have to take the chance that they are all members!" Biyomon said.  
  
Tai nodded. "Here's what we're gonna do: Izzy, I want you to find a way to contact this 'Gary Oak' and the Gym Leaders! The rest of you, stay with him!"  
  
"What about you?" Kari asked, concerned.  
  
Tai looked up from the paper. "There is one more name on this list, I have to contact this last name. Someone I hoped I would never have to see again...MetalEtemon!"  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
MetalEtemon looked over his desert kingdom, the land on Server that Myotismon had given him. He watched his Gazimon running to and frow, doing his biding. His subjects were totally obedient. It would seem he had everything he wanted, but something was missing.  
  
He felt it the day he returned from the vortex Metalgreymon had sent him in. Something in his heart, something deep in his soul. This sadness had spread to his mind, altering his speech. He no longer talked like an Elvis impersonator, but music was still one of his weapons. It almost felt like his very being was meant for something else, but he didn't know what.  
  
One of the Gazimon ran up behind him. "Uh, excuse me, sir?"  
  
"What is it?" Metaletemon asked, without turning around.  
  
"Someone wants to speak to you!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One of the Digidestined!"  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
  
Tai stood outside Metaletemon's pyramid castle. It was strange to think that he was back here. His mind filled with the memory of Sora being taken prisoner by Datamon somewhere inside the castle.  
  
  
Datamon flew against the wall. "Tough luck! Looks like I won again!" Etemon said.  
  
"Its not over yet, monkey breath!" Datamon said. He flew over and grabbed Sora and Biyomon. "Just wait! With their powers harnessed to my own I'll be more than a match for you! Ha!"  
  
He flew off with them. Tai, Izzy, and Joe ran after them. "Sora!" Tai yelled, full of worry.  
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled back.  
  
They ran to the fire wall. "The weak point was here, right?" Tai asked he started walking towards it.  
  
Joe grabbed him. "What are you thinking?" Izzy asked. "That this is a video game! If anything happens here..."  
  
"It happens there," Tai was weakly, "I..I can't move!"  
  
  
The next thing Tai could remember was running to the fire wall guarding the room where Sora was being held. "I can break through it, Tai," Agumon said.   
  
"No, if I don't do this on my own, right here, right now, I may never be able to do it! A man must face himself, before he can face his enemy!"  
  
He pushed his hand through and his crest began to glow. He ran all the way through and saw Sora standing by Datamon. "Sora!" he yelled.  
  
"That's not Sora!" Biyomon yelled from the wall, "That's just a copy!"  
  
"Here Tai," Sora said strapped to a table.  
  
Datamon yelled,"And now I will give her the crest and she will become the new Sora!"  
  
Tai ran over and grabbed the crest. He ran to Sora just as the table fell out from under her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Datamon reached over and grabbed their arms. "And since I no longer have any use for the original, I'll destroy it!"  
  
Tai felt the pain in his hand as Datamon began to crush it. "I'll never let go of her." he said, but they didn't hear him.  
  
  
Tai wiped a tear from his face. Sora! Sora! He felt a strong feeling in his heart. Sora! His emotions were staring to return.  
  
"Well, well, well, its you!"  
  
Tai turned to see Metaletemon standing in the entrance to the pyramid. "Are you okay?"  
  
Tai was surprised that he asked that. "Yeah, my emotions are just returning."  
  
Metaletemon nodded. He was confused, but didn't press the subject. "Why are you here?"  
  
Tai cleaned his face. "I have some urgent news!"  
  
  
Gary Oak stood in the center of the Viridian Forest. He reached towards his belt and grabbed one of his pokeballs strapped there. He pressed the button on the front and the ball grew to his hand size. Pulling his hand back he threw it yelling," Go Jolteon!"  
  
The ball hit the ground and opened. A yellow dog creature with spikes on it main appeared. "Jolteon!" he said.  
  
Gary closed his eyes. He opened them quickly and yelled,"Thunder!"  
  
A beam of lightning shot from the sky and hit Jolteon. He absorbed the energy and shoot it towards a tree. It exploded on contact with a hurricane of smoke.  
  
After it cleared Gary smiled. A large portion of the forest was gone. "Good job, Jolteon! You're becoming so strong! Return!"  
  
The Pokemon turned back to energy and jumped inside the pokeball. The sky turn black. "Well, I guess that's enough training for one day," he said as it began to rain.  
  
He started to walk away, when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see a circle of light appear a distance in the forest. It disappeared after something dropped through it.  
  
"What the..." he said. He stared at the area of the light circle. He figured it was some sort of wired lightning, but something told him otherwise.  
  
He turned around and walked straight into a man with long arms and wings. "Ahh!" he yelled.  
  
"I am Devimon!" he said," and my master, Lord Myotismon requests your presence!"  
  
Gary turned the other way and ran as fast as he could. He looked over his shoulder to see him flying towards him, faster and faster.  
  
Gary's heart was pounding. He looked over his shoulder again, but didn't see him. "Maybe I lost him!" he thought. He looked forward to see Devimon standing there with his long arms crossed.  
  
"There's no use running, I won't stop until I have you!"  
  
"What do you want?!" Gary yelled.  
  
"I want you!" Devimon reached forward with his arm.  
  
"Alakazam, Go!" Gary yelled as he whipped out a pokeball."Alakazam, Psychic!"  
  
"Kazam!" Alakazam said as a beam of psychic energy shot towards Devimon. He blocked it with his outstretched hands. "Nice try, but I've fought better! Compared to the Digidestined, you are nothing!"  
  
"Digidestined?" Gary asked, slinking back. "What am I going to do? Wait, he's not using any Pokemon, so the regular rules don't apply!"  
  
Gary grinned. He grabbed all his pokeballs and through them out. "Arcanine, Jolteon, Rhyhorn, go!"  
  
All the Pokemon stood ready to battle. "Arcanine, Flamethrower! Jolteon, Thunder! Rhyhorn, Horn Drill! Alakazam, Psybeam!"  
  
The Pokemon preformed their attacks at Devimon. He shot his hands out and blocked them. "Keep going!" Gary yelled.  
  
Devimon started to lose feeling in his hands. "Ahh!" he yelled as the combined energy was too much for him. The energy encased him and exploded. When the smoke cleared, he was gone!  
  
"I did it!" Gary said," I did it! I beat him!"  
  
He recalled his Pokemon and started to walk towards Pallet Town, when his pokedex began to beep. "What now?" he asked, annoyed. The thing hand been acting weird lately and he was thinking of getting it replaced.  
  
He opened the pokedex and on its digital screen he saw a human face. "Huh?"  
  
The face began to talk. "Gary Oak?"  
  
Gary nodded numbly.   
  
"Good! My name is Izzy and we have to talk! Now, you might think this is a little weird, but.."  
  
Gary smiled. "Compared to what I just saw, I don't think you'll sound too far out!"  
  
  
"Myotismon," Metaletemon said,"I thought him dead!"  
  
"The same has been said about the two of us!" Tai responded.  
  
"I had heard rumors that you had died and been resurrected! These are true?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, they're true!"  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it!"  
  
Metaletemon nodded. "Fair enough, now, about these Chosen.."  
  
"Geni said they are from a legend that states we will gather, then we'll have one of two destines: savors, or Myotismon's followers! I supposed he's trying to get them because of the later."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Joe, Gomamon, and Wizardmon have been taken and they may be part of the Chosen!"  
  
Metaletemon nodded. "'Father returned from Death', someone who came back to life!"  
  
"That's me!" Tai said.  
  
Metaletemon continued,"'Mother of the Greatest Power' a female with great strength! 'One whose Mind is his greatest Weapon and Weakness' maybe a thinker or a psychic' the Child of a Better Tomorrow; The Leader of Gold; The North Pole or the Power of the Greatest Light, A Nymph of Unknown Love; A Fighter of a Title; The One of Silver; The South Pole or the Power of the Unseen Fright; and a Pawn of Evil' I have no idea about those!"  
  
"Don't worry about it!"  
  
"However, from the passages, it seems like a wide variety of power, sought by someone who would lay waste to everything, but I wonder what would happen to his plan if I killed you now!"  
  
"You're..serious!" Tai said, reaching for his sword.  
  
"Just a last resort!" Metaletemon said, raising his hand," One I hope you would use on me if all else was lost, but let us hope it does not come to that! In the meanwhile, how may I be of assistance!"  
  
Tai smiled.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on a mountain top far in a blackened forest stood Myotismon's new castle. A evil castle.  
  
Inside, Digitamimon walked down a long hallway with a stretcher behind him. The stretcher had a sheet sprawled over it, covering the body on it.  
  
Digitamimon finally reached the end of the hallway and entered a room filled with giant machinerary. Almost like Frankenstein's laboratory.   
  
"Do you have the Digimon?"   
  
Digitamimon turned around to see Myotismon walked out from the shadows with two Digimon behind him. His new body still frightened him. "Yes," Digitamimon said," I have Saberleomon under this sheet! Now, what about my payment!"  
  
Myotismon smiled. "Of course, Giovanni, see to his payment!"  
  
The Digimon to Myotismon's left walked into the light. "You're not a Digimon!" Digitamimon said.  
  
"That's right!" Giovanni said, as he shot him with a beam from a strange looking gun.  
  
"Good work!" Myotismon said," Now, take Saberleomon to the holding cells, and Digitamimon to the machine!"  
  
A few members of Team Rocket pushed the stretcher down another hallway, while other members followed Giovanni to a machine in the corner of the room.  
  
"Is he going to be one of them?" the figure to Myotismon's right asked.  
  
"Correct, Piedmon," Myotismon answered," but remember our deal! I would create three new Dark Masters for you in exchange for your services!"  
  
Piedmon stepped into the light. "And with you soon to be ruler of both Earth and the Digiworld, it will be service well rendered!"  
  
Myotismon laughed. "The pieces are falling into place exactly as foretold! HAHAHA!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
(See if you can guess whom each of the passages refers to! i.e. Father returned from Death, is Tai! E-mail me to see if you're right! They won't be explained until much,much later in the story!)  
  
  
  
Part 2: Alliances Severed  
  
For those of you who are wondering, in the first part, yes, Tai and Sora, did do, well, you know! For those of you who expressed conceren over the fact that two eleven-year-olds did that, I have a reason. This story takes place AFTER the end of the   
first season! They are much older! Tai will explain more in this part! Enjoy! (Also, try and guese who the Chosen are!)  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Tai walked silently across the field. He looked at the sky, it was getting dark.   
  
"It's getting late, are we almost there?" his companion asked from behind him.  
  
"If they didn't move since I left, we soon will be!"  
  
Metaletemon just nodded. He was worried. Worried about joining the Digidestined, if only temporary. Tai certainly seemed to trust him, but he didn't know about the others.  
  
They walked for a bit longer before they reached a familiar looking set of rocks. "Tai!" Kari cried, running up to her brother.  
  
"Hi, Kari! I'm back everyone, and I've brought someone for dinner!"  
  
Everyone looked confused until Metaletemon stepped into their view. Mimi hid behind Izzy, but because he was shorter then her, it didn't do much good. T.K. grabbed Matt's leg and Sora stood ready to attack.  
  
"Greetings!" he said.  
  
"Hi!" Kari said, walking right up to him,"Will you be staying for dinner? Unfortunately, all we have is vegetables and fruit! Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that be fine!" he said as Kari led him towards the fire. The others ran over to Tai.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Matt yelled at him once they were out of Kari and Metaletemon's earshot."He could destroy us at any time!"  
  
"Listen, Matt!" Tai yelled," I know what I'm doing! If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it, understand? I told him about the Chosen, and he wants to help, all right?"  
  
"No Tai, its not all right!" Matt yelled back.  
  
Sora stepped between them. "Tai, you look hungry, go eat dinner," she said, caringly.  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts! Right now!" she said sternly.  
  
Tai walked towards the fire as Sora turned to Matt, "Can't you ever trust him?"  
  
Matt crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't!"  
  
"Then act like it! I'm sure Tai's in control of this, okay?"  
  
Matt looked away. "Fine!"  
  
Sora turned to the others. "That goes for you too!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" they said in unison. The kids walked back to the fire and sat down to eat. On one side was Metaletemon, Tai, Kari and Sora, the rest were on the other side facing them with their digimon. The rest of the evening was silent except for Izzy typing on his laptop.  
  
When it was time for bed, Metaletemon offered to stand watch, but he was declined. Matt lied and told him that he was their guest. If Metaletemon knew it was a lie, he never said anything about it.  
  
Matt was first on watch. His mind began to wander. He reluctantly decided to give Tai the benefit of the doubt. After all he was the leader. Everyone elected him to that position.  
  
As he looked at the sky, he thought back to that day in Myotismon's castle....  
  
  
They were standing in a huddle with the gateway to home in front of them. Someone had to lace nine out of ten cards in the slots that would open it. "You, Tai!" Joe said.  
  
"Me?" Tai asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Tai, its your call!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything, we just think you're the best one!"  
  
"Joe's right!" Matt said, "At times like these, decisions need to be made by the one in charge!"  
  
"Are you nuts? Who made me leader?"  
  
"Remember when you left? We fell apart without you around, and after all that, weren't you the one who manage to bring us all back together again? Remember what Geni said, we have to believe in our power, you believe, don't ya Tai?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Come on! We've been through a lot of weird stuff already! If we hadn't stuck together, we never would have beaten Seadramon!"  
  
"Or smashed Tyranamon!"  
  
"Or saved Toy Town!" Mimi said.  
  
"And I'd still be washing dishes in Vegimon's dinner if you hadn't saved me!" Joe said,"You can do it Tai!"  
  
"You can do it, Tai!" everyone said.  
  
  
Matt continued to frown. "What is it, Matt?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Its Tai! He was a good leader, but lately he's been losing it! All he seems to care about is defeating Myotismon!"  
  
Suddenly, his digivice went off. "Trouble!" he said. He could make out five shadows in the forest. Three on the ground walking and two flying towards them.  
  
"Guys, wake up!" Matt yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked, grabbing his sword.  
  
"There!" Matt pointed. One of the flying shadows landed near the other three, still hidden. The second flying shadow flew into the light.  
  
"Piedmon!" they yelled.  
  
"Yes, it is I!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I bring greetings from Myotismon!"  
  
"You're working for him too?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes! He created for me new servants in exchange for our services! Now, straight from the scrolls, let me introduce myself, I am the Last of the Original Four!"  
  
"The prophecy!" Izzy whispered.  
  
"Now, the Shelled Warrior, Digitamimon!"  
  
He walked into their view. "Next, the Fallen Fighter returned to the side of the Beast..."  
  
"Oh no!" Gatomon said as Wizardmon walked into view.  
  
"And lastly, a Water Warrior of Betrayal!"  
  
"Joe and Gomamon!" they yelled as their friends walked into the light.  
  
"The person whom that names refers to, is no more!" Joe said, flatly,"All that is left, is Master Myotismon's will!"  
  
"What do we do now?" Sora whispered to Tai.  
  
"Izzy, I want you to try and find out is they're acting under their own free will!"  
  
"Okay," Izzy said, nervously. How could he do that?  
  
"Now," Piedmon said,"It would be my greatest pleasure to crush you all, but I cannot! Lord Myotismon's will is that you are not mortally wounded for some of you may be the Chosen! You are to be tested! Dark Masters, attack!"  
  
"Metaletemon, Sora, Biyomon, T.K. Patamon, you stay and protect Izzy!" Tai yelled," Kari and Gatomon, get Wizardmon, Matt and Gabumon, get Digitamimon, Mimi and Palmon, Joe's yours! Try not to hurt them! Piedmon is all mine!"  
  
Kari stood and watched as Wizardmon used his Thunder Punch attack on his best friend, Gatomon. Gatomon jumped out of the way. "Wizardmon, please, try to remember!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
"Garurmon digivolve to Weregarurmon!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!" he yelled. His attack shot straight at Digitamimon, but his shell was closed. He lunged at Weregarurumon, knocking him over.  
  
"Joe!" Mimi pleaded," Don't do this! Don't you remember us! We're your friends!"  
  
"I have no friends! All I remember from my former existence was that I was the objects of jokes! None of you liked me! None of you! Now, my true friend, Gomamon will show you our new powers!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"   
  
She smashed the torpedo to dust. "I don't want to fight you, Ikkakumon, but I will if I have to!"  
  
Tai and Piedmon were clashing swords. "I can't believe you'd sink so low as to join forces with that monster!" Tai said.  
  
"We are all monsters!" Piedmon said, blocking Tai's thrust.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
While the rest stood guard around Izzy, he typed faster in his laptop. "How are you going to do that, Izzy?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, I'm attempting to see if my digivice locates a virus type in the vicinity. If Joe and Gomamon changed sides, their digital programing would have changed. I've log into my digivice's programing and...bingo!"  
  
"What have you found?"  
  
"Well, according to this there are three virus digimon! Metaletemon, Piedmon, and Digitamimon! The others are being controlled somehow!"  
  
Gatomon dodged another attack. "I'm sorry Wizardmon but I have to do this! Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Magical Beam!" Wizardmon yelled, knocking Gatomon out cold. "Lord Piedmon, my target has been defeated!"  
  
Digitamimon yelled,"Nightmare Syndrome!" A beam of black energy shot from the opening in his shell. It nailed Weregarurumon, casing him to de-digivolve back to Tsunomon. "My target is down as well!"  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi thought. She knew that she would have to beat Joe now, but she couldn't. She saw Togemon land hard next to her. "Target three is defeated!" Ikkakumon said.  
  
"Gatomon, Tsunomon, Togemon!" Tai said with horror. "That's it! You're going down, Piedmon!"  
  
The phantom digimon flew into the sky. "Trump Sword!"  
  
Tai held his palm up, "Courage Blast!"  
  
Their two attacks clashed in the sky, causing an explosion. "You're fortunate that we cannot harm you!" Piedmon said,"Dark Masters! Let's go!"  
  
The five new Dark Masters disappeared in a blast of light.  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Gary Oak was nervous. So nervous in fact, he was sweating. He was standing behind a podium in a conference room facing a large group of people. These people were the Indigo Pokemon League Gym Leaders: Brock, Misty and her sisters, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Koga, and Blaine. Seated with them was the Elite Four, Lance, Agatha, Loreli, and Bruno.   
  
Gary had been trying for the past hour to get them to believe his story, but unfortunately, it wasn't going well.   
  
"And you say this Pokemon attacked you?" Lance asked.  
  
  
  
Gary sighed. "No, it wasn't a Pokemon, it was something called a Digimon! Someone called Izzy Izumi contacted me from a planet called the Digiworld! He said that he was a member of a team of kids called the Digidestined! They're job is to stop these evil digimon from invading our world! He said that one of those evil digimon, called Myotismon, was trying to capture members of a group called the Chosen! They found a   
list which contained my name, as well as some of the Gym Leaders name's as well!"  
  
Misty whispered to Brock. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know!" Brock whispered back. "I can tell you one thing though, Gary is scared straight! Whatever he saw out there, I'm sure I don't want to see!"  
  
"Do you honestly except us to believe that story?" Lance said, near to yelling. "What is the real reason that you're wasting our time?"  
  
"If you saw what I saw, you'd believe me!" Gary said, turning away. "I guess I'm just wasting my time!"  
  
He started to leave but stopped when he saw a familiar circle of glowing light appear in the center of the room. "That's it! That's what that Digimon came out of!" he yelled.  
  
Devimon didn't exit this circle though, it was someone else, wearing a cape and a pointed hat. "What kind of Pokemon are you?" Lance asked.  
  
"I am no pokemon, I am a Digimon! I am called Wizardmon!"  
  
"Why are you here?" Gary asked. "Are you after me?"  
  
"No, I am not! I seek another!" he said, turning to view the assemble people.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Magical Beam!" Wizardmon yelled. His attack hit the ground and exploded. It through everyone across the floor in a mixture of smoke and concrete.  
  
"Misty?" Brock yelled, trying in vain to find his friend.   
  
The smoke cleared, and everyone saw Wizardmon near the portal, with someone over his shoulder. "Misty!" Brock yelled, running towards them.  
  
Wizardmon held up his palm. "Thunder Bomb!" he yelled. The ball of energy hit Brock in the chest, causing him to fly backward. Wizardmon then turned around and jumped into the portal with Misty.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Gary asked.  
  
Lance nodded. "What can we do?"  
  
"Well, Izzy somehow converted my pokedex to a transporter! I can take myself and three others with me to this Digiworld! Once there, we'll meet up with the Digidestined!"  
  
Lance nodded. "Bruno, I want you to go with them!"  
  
The Fighting Pokemon Master nodded. "Do you have two others?" he asked Gary.  
  
Gary looked at Brock, getting up from the floor. "I do!"  
  
  
"She's what?" Ash yelled.  
"I'm sorry, Ash," Brock said," I tried my best, but.."  
  
"Its okay!" Ash said, calming down.  
  
"Besides we have a plan!" Gary said," Bruno, Brock, and me are going to team up with these Digidestined! Come with us! We'll get her back!"  
  
"All right!" Ash said,"Let's do it!"  
  
"Okay!" Gary said, reaching for his Pokedex. Pressing a button on it, a circle appeared like the one Wizardmon used. "After you!" Gary said to Ash.  
  
"Thank you!" Ash said, "I'm coming Misty!" He jumped in.  
  
  
The Digidestined, plus Metaletemon sat around the campfire. They had no idea what to do. Three of their friends had were being controlled by their enemy, and they had no idea how to stop it.  
  
"We have to do something!" Tai said.  
  
  
"What though?" Sora asked.  
  
"Maybe our digivices!" Izzy said,"They could drive the black gears out, remember?"  
  
"I don't think so, not this time!" Matt said,"Remember when we fought the black gears, our digivices automatically went off when we were close to them! We were really close when we fought!"  
  
"This is so depressing!" Mimi said, near to tears. She was taking this the hardest. She didn't want to tell anyone why though.  
  
"Does this mean that Joe won't be our friend again?" T.K. asked Matt.  
  
Matt didn't answer, which made T.K. start to cry softly.  
  
"Don't do that, "Mimi said,"You're gonna make me cry."  
  
"We're sure to fight them again!" Tai said,"We need a plan so that we don't hurt them!"  
  
Metaletemon spoke up. "Well,...."   
  
Suddenly, there was a bright light over the forest. "Are they back again?" Sora said, standing up.  
  
"If it is, we'll get them before they have a chance to attack!" Tai said,"Let's go!"  
  
The team followed him into the forest. The saw a group of fallen trees, and four figures. They saw the biggest one stand up and picked up the one wearing a red hat. The other two stood up by themselves. "Where are we?" the one with the read hat asked.  
  
"You're in the Digiword!" Tai said,"Who are you?"  
  
"Izzy?" one of them asked. "Its me, Gary!"  
  
"Gary, you made it!" Izzy said.  
  
"Gary?" Sora asked,"You're the one Izzy contacted!"  
  
"That's right!" he nodded. "This is Ash, Brock, and Bruno! You guys must be the Digidestined!"  
  
Tai nodded, shaking Ash's outstretched hand. After he introduced everyone he invited them back to camp. "We have much to discuss!" Tai said.  
  
Sora suddenly clutched her stomach. "Excuse me!" she said, running deeper into the forest.  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked, starting to run after her.  
  
Mimi ran in front of him. "I'll go!" she said, running after her friend.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Tai asked.  
  
  
Sora lurched her head back. She tried with all her might, but it flew down again as she throw up once more. "Sora!" Mimi cried, running to her side.  
  
Sora panted, and throw up again. "Okay, I think I'm done!" she said, sitting down.  
  
Mimi sat next to her, and started to rub her best friend's back. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired!" Sora yawned. "I try to keep up my perfect front, but I think that sooner or later, Tai will catch on that something's wrong!"  
  
Mimi nodded. Then she brought something up even though she knew what the response will be. "You have to tell him!"  
  
"We've been through this before! I can't! How can I tell him that I'm... That he's..."  
  
"I can only guess at how you feel, but you can't keep it a secret forever! You're body will betray your lies soon!"  
  
"I know! I know! I'll think of something later, but I think we should get back!"  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Tai asked, extremely concerned when Sora and Mimi came back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, must have been those berries I ate!" Sora said with a chuckle.  
  
"Sora," Tai said,"I want to apologize for the way I was treating you these last few months."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked, wondering what he was getting at.  
  
"The way I was ignoring you, like I didn't care, but it was because I didn't have any emotions! When I was resurrected, it took a bit of time for my emotions to return, but they're back now. They returned when I was thinking of you!"  
  
Sora started to blush. She looked at Mimi. "Tai, I have something I need to tell you in private! Can I tell you later?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Sure!" Turning to the others he said,"Now, we've got to decided what to do!"  
  
"We have to get Misty back!" Ash said.  
  
"Pika!" his Pikachu said.  
  
"We will!" Matt said,"But we need a way to definitely know who the Chosen are before we do anything!"  
  
"I might be able to help you on that!" a voice said.  
  
"Geni!" the Digidestined said.  
  
As usual, the familiar cylinder of light appeared. "Greetings, and welcome to the Digiworld, Ash, Gary, Bruno, and Brock!"  
  
Bruno leaned to Izzy. "Is that the guy you were talking about?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Geni, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, there is an ancient book called the Digi Book! It is rumored to hold to secrets of the Digiworld! It might contain the names of the Chosen!"  
  
"All right!" Tai said,"Where is it?"  
  
"I'm downloading Izzy a map of its location! But be careful! Myotismon is sure to know of the book and no doubt is looking for it now! Good luck, I'll contact you in a few days!"  
  
After the light disappeared, Tai turned to the group. "Okay, Izzy, do you have it?"  
  
Izzy nodded.  
  
"Great!" Tai said,"First thing tomorrow, we'll go!"  
  
"No!" Matt said,"What if he already has the book? Then going after it will just be a waste of time!"  
  
"Oh really?" Tai said, challenging him. "We can't just not go after it! If we can locate the Chosen first, then Myotismon won't have a chance!"  
  
"Tai, I think you need a break!" Matt said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that lately you only think about destroying Myotismon! Maybe you should step down and.."  
  
"What's this about?" Tai asked. "Are you trying to say that you don't want me as leader anymore? Is that it?"  
  
"Yes, Tai!" Matt said,"We were talking, and that's what we agreed on!"  
  
"Fine!" Tai said, throwing his hands in the air. "But I'm going to get that book, with or without your help!"   
  
"I'll come with you!" Kari said, walking towards her brother. Tai turned to Izzy, "Please download the map Geni gave up onto Kari's digivice!"  
  
Izzy hesitated, then did as he was told. Tai, Kari, and Gatomon started to walk away when Metaletemon said,"Wait for me! I'll go with you!"  
  
"Anyone else?" Tai asked, his eyes lingering on Sora.  
  
Ash looked at Brock, then Gary, then Bruno. "What should we do?"  
  
Gary said,"We should try to get the one behind this, not try to find some book!"  
  
"I agree!" Bruno said.  
  
"No!" Ash said,"We should try to gather our forces! I'm going with him!" He turned and joined Tai's side.  
  
"Me too!" Brock said.  
  
Tai continued to look at Sora. "I'll go," she said.  
  
"Big surprise there!" Matt said.  
  
"Shut up, Matt!" Tai yelled,"You can pick on me all you want, but don't you dare pick on her!"  
  
"Oh yeah Tai! Well if you weren't such a coward, then maybe we'd could settle this!"  
  
Tai looked like he was about to exploded, then he raised his hands. "No! This is exactly what Myotismon wants! Us fighting among each other! We're parting ways right now! Maybe we'll meet again for the final battle! Good bye!"  
  
Kari gave T.K. a farewell glance, as did Sora and Mimi. Then as Tai's team walked away, somewhere in the distance, evil laughter was heard.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

part 3: The Digi Book.  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Mimi asked, staring around at the ones that decided to stay with Matt.  
  
"We should try to find something that can help us defeat our enemy!" Bruno said.  
  
"Like what?" Gary asked.  
  
"There might be something at Myotismon's first castle!" Izzy said.  
  
"I thought that was destroyed!" Mimi said.  
  
"Even if it was," Izzy said," there still might be something there!"  
  
Matt nodded. "Its agreed then, tomorrow, we'll head there!"  
  
  
Sora woke with the sun in her eyes. She sat up slowly, then felt the familiar sensation in her stomach. She ran past everyone else into the woods.  
  
"What's with her?" Ash asked, feeding his Pikachu.  
  
Tai shrugged. "I don't know, but it's been happening for the past month! Every morning she wakes up and then she throws up!" Tai didn't know what was going on, but he decided to keep a closer eye on her.  
  
He noticed something was wrong after breakfast when they started walking. She was walking so slow that Biyomon had to slow her pace to keep up with her friend. Tai was about to ask her what was wrong, when Ash said,"So Tai, how did you get here?"  
  
Tai saw that Sora had gotten control of herself and was now walking just fine. He decided to ask her later. He turned to Ash,"Well, its a long story!"  
  
Ash smiled. "I think we have time!"  
  
Tai then told him about their adventures on File Island, finding the Crests, their fight with Myotismon, and their defeat of the Dark Masters. "Things seemed at peace when we returned home," he told him," but six years later, we received a call from our friends. Myotismon had returned! So we went back to the Digi world. We found Myotismon just as he reentered our world again. We tried to stop him, and we destroyed his body. Unfortunately, he possessed mine! My digimon entered my digivice to give my crest enough power to contact Matt's. I told him to attack me. He did, and I forced Myotismon back into the Digiworld. My wounds were too severe and I died! On my way to where ever I was supposed to go, I meet a digimon called Zuesmon. He told me that I couldn't leave yet. He brought me back to life and gave me these weapons, the Sword and Shield of Courage! And that brings us to about here!"  
  
"Wow!" Ash said.  
  
"I think we're here!" Brock said. He was standing next to Kari, with here digivice held up. They were standing in front of a giant temple with a ceramic lion's mouth as the door.  
  
"Inviting!" Meteletemon said.  
  
Tai sighed. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
  
Matt sighed as he kicked aside a piece of wreckage. "What can we find in the junkyard?"  
  
"Yes, I wonder?" Tentomon said, looking at Bruno.  
  
"Anything can help," he said," Anything at all!"  
  
T.K. turned to his Digimon. "Patamon, I sure miss Kari! I wonder if she's okay! I wish they'd come back!"  
  
He started to walk, then tripped over a pile of bricks.  
  
"T.K.!" Matt said, rushing over to his little brother, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Matt, look!" T.K. pointed to the pile be tripped over.  
  
  
He had uncovered a device similar to the communicator Geni used. It wasn't Geni that appeared, though, it was a woman. "I am Uranamon," she said," and this is a recording of a story begun long ago...  
  
When this would was young, there entered into it a group of humans from the other world. They had such great power and were called the Digital Gods! Lead by Zuesmon, they created the Digimon.  
  
These Digi-gods reigned peacefully until one called Hadesmon rebelled against Zuesmon. He was imprisoned, but he wasn't at peace. He created the first virus digimon, Myotismon! But his creation betrayed him, and hid in the shadows.  
  
The Digi-Gods were worried. They had become so powerful that their very presence was warping the Digiworld around them, so they removed themselves to a far away place. They continued to observe and protect the good Digimon.  
  
They knew Myotismon could warp programing and change good Digimon to bad. So they decided that if evil returned, they would send for a group of people from their world.  
  
They sent a Koromon through the dimension where he came in contact with a young boy and his sister!"  
  
"Tai and Kari!" Izzy said.  
  
Uranamon continued," This Koromon digivolved to Greymon to fight another Digimon. The Digi-God's plan was to give awareness to whoever saw the battle and these spectators would be the Digidestined. However, these turned out to be eight children.  
  
The Digi-gods then matched each one of their personalities with a race of Digimon. These Digimon would be their protectors. When Devimon appeared on File Island, the eight children were called! Thus ends my tale!"  
  
"Wow!" Matt said.  
  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt!" a voice said from behind.  
  
They turned around to see Piedmon and Digitamimon. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce you my fellow actors, First, two members of Team Rocket, Jessie and James! Now, I present to you my fellow lead under our noble director Myotismon, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni!"  
  
"The traitor!" Bruno said.  
  
Giovanni said,"We're here for the boy!" he said, pointing at Gary.  
  
Gary grabbed his poke balls as the Digimon digivolved.  
  
Garurumon attacked Digitamimon, Togemon attacked Piedmon, Bruno handled Team Rocket, while Gary stared down Giovanni.  
  
"You remember what happened the last time you face me?" he asked Gary.  
  
Gary started to tremble. He remember that Mewtwo nearly killed him.  
  
"It wants to see you again!" Giovanni sneered. "Go, Mewtwo!"  
  
The ultimate pokemon jumped out of its poke ball. "Amnesia!" Giovanni ordered. A cloud of energy shot from Mewtwo's head before everyone blacked out.  
  
Chapter 2:  
"This is just too appropriate!" Sora said, walking down the darkened hall.   
  
"I know what you mean!" Ash said, with Pickachu riding on his head.  
  
"I think we're almost at the end!" Tai said, holding Kari's hand. They emerged into a room filled with light. In the center was a pedestal with a thick, brown book resting on it.   
  
"Is that?" Kari asked.Tai picked it up, expecting for the entire place to fall down around them. Nothing happed though. "Yes," Tai said," this is the Digi Book!"  
  
"Great!" Brock said as everyone cheered.  
  
  
They exited from the way the came, but once they were outside the temple, their expressions changed. Standing there was Joe and Zudomon.  
  
"Joe!" Sora said.  
  
"What do you want?" Tai asked.  
  
Joe pointed to the Digi Book. "My Master wants it!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Tai said, giving it to his sister. "Kari, I want you to run as fast as you can, got it?"  
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Do it!" Tai yelled.  
  
Kari grabbed the book and ran off.  
  
"Get them!" Joe said.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled, slamming the ground with his attack. Everyone went flying. The last thing Tai saw before blacking out was his sister running towards him.  
  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, alone. The room was completely empty for a door directly in front of him and some video screens attached to machinery. He was suspended from a wall, his arms and legs stretched out in an X form. "What happened?" he asked himself.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Myotismon walked in. "Ahh!" he said," I see you're awake!"  
  
Tai felt his anger began to boil. "You'd better kill me now, because in about another minute I'm going to bust out of this thing and destroy you!"  
  
Myotismon chuckled," I think not, Father!"  
  
Tai's eyes flew open. "Wha... What did you call me?"  
  
Myotismon looked at him strangely. Then realization crossed his face. "Ahh, I see! Yes, of course, with a statement like that. No, I am NOT your child! I called you Father because that is how you are referred in the Chosen Prophecy.  
  
"You have it then?"  
  
Myotismon smiled proudly as he held up the book. "Yes, I have the Digi Book and I now know who the Chosen are!"  
  
"Kari!" Tai thought.  
  
"Your sister was quite willing to give it up when she was taken !"  
  
"Your lying!"  
  
"I think not!" he said, as he walked over to the video screen. He pushed a few buttons and the screens came to life. Words and numbers appeared on them. "Here is your sister and the traitor, the two pokemon trainers, Biyomon, and Sora....that can't be right!"   
  
He began to press more buttons. "This can't be right! According to this, she has another life form, feeding off of her!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, extremely worried.  
  
"It is a parasite! Located near her stomach!"Tai knew what it was! "Sora," he said, with a mixture of joy and sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?" His expression changed to determination. "I have to get out of here!"  
  
Suddenly, his crest began to glow, then his digivice activated itself on Myotsimon's belt.  
"What's going on?" Myotismon asked. He grabbed it, but the touch burned him. It threw it aside and it landed at Tai's feet. The beam of light cut his bonds. "I'm free!" he shouted, falling to the ground.  
  
He picked up his digivice and held it's face up. A ball of light shot out of it and landed in Tai's arms. "Koromon!" he said.  
  
He looked up at his human partner. "Tai! I'm glad to see you again!"  
  
"Ahh!" Myotismon said, entering a portal. "I will take my leave of you now, but I still have the book!"  
  
"No!" Tai shouted, grabbed a page in the book. The paper ripped out, with Myotismon possessing the entire book, and Tai with only one page.  
  
"He got it!" Koromon said.  
  
"He got the book!" Tai said," but not the list of the Chosen! That's the page I got!"  
  
"Great!" Koromon said," It looks like our luck is finally changing!"  
  
"Yeah, but let's get the others!" Tai said.  
  
They ran through the door and into another hallway. They ran down the hall and reached another door. Tai blew it opened. "Sora!" he yelled, running over to her. She was lying on a table, strapped down. He shook her. "Sora! Sora!" he said, wake up!  
  
"We have to hurry!" Koromon said. He had manage to get Biyomon out," Biyomon's still unconscious, and I can't carry her!"  
  
Tai grabbed Sora and Biyomon as the two of them ran out to find the others.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the real world, Cassidy stood in the middle of a conference room with a giant screen behind her and other members of Team Rocket around her.  
"Okay," she said," Giovanni has given us orders to get the badge for Myotismon. Now, we are unable to make this badge anymore because those two idiots, Jessie and James, destroyed the Viridian City Gym! So now there is only one place to get it. The only Earth Badge given out was by Jessie and James to Ash Ketchum! Now, as you can see on the screen behind me, this is his house in Pallet Town. His mother stays inside and is visited by Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader, and Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader. They stop by every couple of hours to see if she is okay.  
Now, Myotismon wants us to get the badge in a way that she won't know of our envolment. Fortunately, the Scientific Division has come up with a new disguise. It is an image projector. It will turned your entire outside into the person it is programed to project. Now, the logical person would by her son, but size is a matter. None of us could pass off as him. Plus, he no doubt gave her a password or something like that! Fortunately, for us, there is one person she would never deny!"  
  
Mrs.Ketchum said goodbye to Sabrina and Surge and closed the door and bolted it tight. She was very worried and sacred although she would never say it.   
  
She was about to sit down again, when she heard the door knock. She looked through the peephole. What she saw made her fly to the lock. Quickly unlocking it, she swung the door open. "Honey?" she asked.  
  
The man standing there nodded. "That's right, It's me, your husband!"  
Mrs.Ketchum almost fainted. "Is this for real?" she asked.  
  
"No!" her husband said, putting a device on her head. She fell over, unconscious.   
  
The man masquerading as her husband pushed a button on his belt and his skin changed back to Butch's. He walked over to the fire place and grabbed a box. Opening it he found what he was looking for. He turned to leave when Sabrina walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Butch quickly placed another device on Sabrina's head causing her to faint also. "Great!" Butch said,"I've got the badge and one of the Chosen! I'm getting promoted for sure!"  
  
  
"Not bad!" Ash said,"we go looking for a list of Chosen. Not only do we get that, but we free the prisoners Myotismon already captured!"  
  
Tai had found everyone, including Misty and Saberleomon and freed them all. Now they were standing outside the complex where Myotismon had held them. Everyone had woken up and brought up to speed. "What about the list?" Brock asked.  
  
Tai folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. "Tomorrow we'll see! Get some sleep!"  
  
He walked over to where Sora was sitting. "Sora, I need to ask you something. When I was talking to Myotismon he was gloating over how he captured you. I didn't believe him so he showed me your life signs! He found what he called a parasite located in your stomach! Sora..are you pregnant?!"  
  
Sora shuddered for a moment, then buried her face in her hands. "Yes!" she said,"Yes, I am!"  
  
Tai swallowed. "Am I.."  
  
She looked him in the eyes, her cheeks streaked with tears. "I only did it once, Tai, and that was with you!"  
  
All Tai could say was,"I am the Father, literally and figuralty!"  
  
part 2  
  
The next morning, Tai's group walked deeper into the woods. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone, and Sora was beginning to think that he hated her. Then finally reached a cave when she finally couldn't stand it anymore and was going to ask him, when she saw a familiar person inside the cave. "Mimi?" she asked.  
  
Her best friend ran over to her. "Sora!" she exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"Matt!" Tai said, nodding.  
  
Matt nodded back. "What are you doing back here?" he yelled.  
  
"Matt!" T.K. said, "Aren't you happy to see him?"  
  
"No!" Matt said," he walked out on us, why are you back?"  
  
"Easy, Matt!" Izzy said.  
  
"No, I don't want him back! Get him Garurumon!"  
  
His digimon swiped Tai in the chest, causing a deep cut gash to appeared. Tai feel to the ground. He had enough energy left to swipe Matt with his sword, cutting off Matt's arm. Then the two feel from exhaustion.  
  
"No!" Sora screamed. Birdramon used her attack on Garurumon.  
  
"Sora!" Ash said, picking Tai up. "We have him, but his losing blood fast!"  
  
"I can't believe Tai would do that!" T.K. said.  
  
"Matt attacked him first!" Kari screamed back.  
  
Birdramon's attack caused a cave in, splitting the team up again, on Tai's side, Sora, Kari, Ash, Misty, Metaletemon, and Izzy and on Matt's side, T.K., Mimi, Saberleomon, Brock, and Bruno. Mimi ran up to Matt and wrapped his armless shoulder in a blanket, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I can't believe Tai did that!" she said between her sobs.  
  
"I don't know!" T.K. said," Did you see how Sora came to Tai's aide. Maybe she's been controlling him! What if she's the copy Datamon made?"  
  
"What if it was Metaletemon?" Saberleomon asked," he IS still a virus!"  
  
"Well, I'm not waiting anymore!" Bruno said, waling over to the caved in wall that was separating the team. "Tai mortally wounded Matt, and he's gonna pay!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side. Sora and Izzy were trying to wrap Tai's bloody chest up. "Why did Matt do that?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"What if he's still being controlled by Puppetmon?" Kari asked.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Koromon said.  
  
"Not a chance!" Tai said, giving it to his sister. "Kari, I want you to run as fast as you can, got it?"  
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Do it!" Tai yelled.  
  
Kari grabbed the book and ran off.  
  
"Get them!" Joe said.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled, slamming the ground with his attack. Everyone went flying. The last thing Tai saw before blacking out was his sister running towards him.  
  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, alone. The room was completely empty for a door directly in front of him and some video screens attached to machinery. He was suspended from a wall, his arms and legs stretched out in an X form. "What happened?" he asked himself.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Myotismon walked in. "Ahh!" he said," I see you're awake!"  
  
Tai felt his anger began to boil. "You'd better kill me now, because in about another minute I'm going to bust out of this thing and destroy you!"  
  
Myotismon chuckled," I think not, Father!"  
  
Tai's eyes flew open. "Wha... What did you call me?"  
  
Myotismon looked at him strangely. Then realization crossed his face. "Ahh, I see! Yes, of course, with a statement like that. No, I am NOT your child! I called you Father because that is how you are referred in the Chosen Prophecy.  
  
"You have it then?"  
  
Myotismon smiled proudly as he held up the book. "Yes, I have the Digi Book and I now know who the Chosen are!"  
  
"Kari!" Tai thought.  
  
"Your sister was quite willing to give it up when she was taken !"  
  
"Your lying!"  
  
"I think not!" he said, as he walked over to the video screen. He pushed a few buttons and the screens came to life. Words and numbers appeared on them. "Here is your sister and the traitor, the two pokemon trainers, Biyomon, and Sora....that can't be right!"   
  
He began to press more buttons. "This can't be right! According to this, she has another life form, feeding off of her!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, extremely worried.  
  
"It is a parasite! Located near her stomach!"Tai knew what it was! "Sora," he said, with a mixture of joy and sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?" His expression changed to determination. "I have to get out of here!"  
  
Suddenly, his crest began to glow, then his digivice activated itself on Myotsimon's belt.  
"What's going on?" Myotismon asked. He grabbed it, but the touch burned him. It threw it aside and it landed at Tai's feet. The beam of light cut his bonds. "I'm free!" he shouted, falling to the ground.  
  
He picked up his digivice and held it's face up. A ball of light shot out of it and landed in Tai's arms. "Koromon!" he said.  
  
He looked up at his human partner. "Tai! I'm glad to see you again!"  
  
"Ahh!" Myotismon said, entering a portal. "I will take my leave of you now, but I still have the book!"  
  
"No!" Tai shouted, grabbed a page in the book. The paper ripped out, with Myotismon possessing the entire book, and Tai with only one page.  
  
"He got it!" Koromon said.  
  
  
"He got the book!" Tai said," but not the list of the Chosen! That's the page I got!"  
  
"Great!" Koromon said," It looks like our luck is finally changing!"  
  
"Yeah, but let's get the others!" Tai said.  
  
They ran through the door and into another hallway. They ran down the hall and reached another door. Tai blew it opened. "Sora!" he yelled, running over to her. She was lying on a table, strapped down. He shook her. "Sora! Sora!" he said, wake up!  
  
"We have to hurry!" Koromon said. He had manage to get Biyomon out," Biyomon's still unconscious, and I can't carry her!"  
  
Tai grabbed Sora and Biyomon as the two of them ran out to find the others.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the real world, Cassidy stood in the middle of a conference room with a giant screen behind her and other members of Team Rocket around her.  
"Okay," she said," Giovanni has given us orders to get the badge for Myotismon. Now, we are unable to make this badge anymore because those two idiots, Jessie and James, destroyed the Viridian City Gym! So now there is only one place to get it. The only Earth Badge given out was by Jessie and James to Ash Ketchum! Now, as you can see on the screen behind me, this is his house in Pallet Town. His mother stays inside and is visited by Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader, and Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader. They stop by every couple of hours to see if she is okay.  
Now, Myotismon wants us to get the badge in a way that she won't know of our envolment. Fortunately, the Scientific Division has come up with a new disguise. It is an image projector. It will turned your entire outside into the person it is programed to project. Now, the logical person would by her son, but size is a matter. None of us could pass off as him. Plus, he no doubt gave her a password or something like that! Fortunately, for us, there is one person she would never deny!"  
  
Mrs.Ketchum said goodbye to Sabrina and Surge and closed the door and bolted it tight. She was very worried and sacred although she would never say it.   
  
She was about to sit down again, when she heard the door knock. She looked through the peephole. What she saw made her fly to the lock. Quickly unlocking it, she swung the door open. "Honey?" she asked.  
  
The man standing there nodded. "That's right, It's me, your husband!"  
Mrs.Ketchum almost fainted. "Is this for real?" she asked.  
  
"No!" her husband said, putting a device on her head. She fell over, unconscious.   
  
The man masquerading as her husband pushed a button on his belt and his skin changed back to Butch's. He walked over to the fire place and grabbed a box. Opening it he found what he was looking for. He turned to leave when Sabrina walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Butch quickly placed another device on Sabrina's head causing her to faint also. "Great!" Butch said,"I've got the badge and one of the Chosen! I'm getting promoted for sure!"  
  
  
"Not bad!" Ash said,"we go looking for a list of Chosen. Not only do we get that, but we free the prisoners Myotismon already captured!"  
  
Tai had found everyone, including Misty and Saberleomon and freed them all. Now they were standing outside the complex where Myotismon had held them. Everyone had woken up and brought up to speed. "What about the list?" Brock asked.  
  
Tai folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. "Tomorrow we'll see! Get some sleep!"  
  
He walked over to where Sora was sitting. "Sora, I need to ask you something. When I was talking to Myotismon he was gloating over how he captured you. I didn't believe him so he showed me your life signs! He found what he called a parasite located in your stomach! Sora..are you pregnant?!"  
  
Sora shuddered for a moment, then buried her face in her hands. "Yes!" she said,"Yes, I am!"  
  
Tai swallowed. "Am I.."  
  
She looked him in the eyes, her cheeks streaked with tears. "I only did it once, Tai, and that was with you!"  
  
All Tai could say was,"I am the Father, literally and figuralty!"  
  
chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Tai's group walked deeper into the woods. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone, and Sora was beginning to think that he hated her. Then finally reached a cave when she finally couldn't stand it anymore and was going to ask him, when she saw a familiar person inside the cave. "Mimi?" she asked.  
  
Her best friend ran over to her. "Sora!" she exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"Matt!" Tai said, nodding.  
  
Matt nodded back. "What are you doing back here?" he yelled.  
  
"Matt!" T.K. said, "Aren't you happy to see him?"  
  
"No!" Matt said," he walked out on us, why are you back?"  
  
"Easy, Matt!" Izzy said.  
  
"No, I don't want him back! Get him Garurumon!"  
  
His digimon swiped Tai in the chest, causing a deep cut gash to appeared. Tai feel to the ground. He had enough energy left to swipe Matt with his sword, cutting off Matt's arm. Then the two feel from exhaustion.  
  
"No!" Sora screamed. Birdramon used her attack on Garurumon.  
  
"Sora!" Ash said, picking Tai up. "We have him, but his losing blood fast!"  
  
"I can't believe Tai would do that!" T.K. said.  
  
"Matt attacked him first!" Kari screamed back.  
  
Birdramon's attack caused a cave in, splitting the team up again, on Tai's side, Sora, Kari, Ash, Misty, Metaletemon, and Izzy and on Matt's side, T.K., Mimi, Saberleomon, Brock, and Bruno. Mimi ran up to Matt and wrapped his armless shoulder in a blanket, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I can't believe Tai did that!" she said between her sobs.  
  
"I don't know!" T.K. said," Did you see how Sora came to Tai's aide. Maybe she's been controlling him! What if she's the copy Datamon made?"  
  
"What if it was Metaletemon?" Saberleomon asked," he IS still a virus!"  
  
"Well, I'm not waiting anymore!" Bruno said, waling over to the caved in wall that was separating the team. "Tai mortally wounded Matt, and he's gonna pay!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side. Sora and Izzy were trying to wrap Tai's bloody chest up. "Why did Matt do that?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"What if he's still being controlled by Puppetmon?" Kari asked.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Koromon said.  
  
Gatomon looked down at the Digimon she always thought of as a big brother and nodded.   
  
"It doesn't matter!" Metaletemon said,"I'll stop them!"  
  
He walked over to the wall and placed his hand there, just before the wall blew apart. Metaletemon jumped out as Bruno jumped in. The wall caved in behind them.  
Gatomon ran up to him, but he kicked her aside. "Gatomon!" Kari yelled, running to her digimon. "She's dead!"   
  
Kari turned to Bruno and ran up to him. She jumped and kicked him in the chest. He knocked her aside. Her head hit a rock wall and slid down. She landed in a pool of her blood.  
  
"She's dead!" Misty screamed, running up to Bruno. "You killed her! She was just a little kid!"  
  
"She attacked me first!" Bruno said, pushing Misty back, hard.  
  
  
Izzy and Tentomon had enough. "Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled. The attack caused Bruno the exploded, but the recoil killed Izzy and Tentomon.  
  
Ash ran over to Misty. He picked her up gently. "Misty," he said.  
  
"Ash," Misty said,"Don't leave me please!""I'll never leave you!" he said. He kissed her, even though he knew she died. He turned his head away and saw Sora floating in the air, surrounded by a glowing light. "Sora?" he asked.  
  
"I am not Sora!" she said," I am just a clone created from her DNA. And now that you have all been destroyed, my master Lord Datamon will rule the Digiworld!"  
  
"I won't let that happen!" Ash said," Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!" it said, running up to Sora's clone. It just held up it's hand and shot a beam of light that hit Pikachu and Ash, destroying them both.  
  
On the other side, Brock, T.K.Saberleomon, attacked Metaletemon at once, but the attack cause all four to die. Mimi and Palmon were the only ones left. They started in horror as Matt's body healed and stood straight up. "Matt?" they asked, scared.  
  
"Yes, and once I destroy you, my master, Puppetmon's debt to Piedmon will be fulfilled!" He ordered Garurumon to attack. Mimi felt the pain and her eyes closed.  
  
She opened them again. "What?" she asked, "I'm alive!" She placed a hand on her head, and found she was wearing a device. Looking around she saw all of her friends around her wearing the same devices.  
  
Tai nodded. "Good, now that you're all awake, let me explain. After Joe was taken, and attacked us, I began to wonder if I could trust any of you. Matt then approached me with the same concern. Together we decided that we should try to make some kind of test. We decided to stage an argument to split the team up. I would watch my team and Matt would watch his. Once we were certain everyone was who they said they were, where would rejoin each other. After we found the Digi Book, Matt contacted me and told me that he had found the remains of the virtual really machine Myotismon used on us. We meet in the forest that night and he gave me some of the devices. I knew I could trust Sora, so I got her help.   
We attached the device to you, and programmed you to think you were walking and meet each other in the forest, while in the real world, Matt, Sora, and I carried all of you to here. Then we created that end of the world scenario to test your loyalties! Congratulations, you all past!"  
  
"Amazing!" Izzy said. Suddenly his computer beeped. "We have mail!" he said. It was Lt. Surge.  
  
"Guys, listen, Sabrina was taken by Team Rocket with Ash's Earth Badge!"  
  
"Why would they take that?" Ash asked.  
  
Surge's message continued," We have traced her to Egypt! Please advise!"  
  
Everyone turned to Tai. "First we get back into the real world, then we'll finish this once and for all!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Egypt, Giovanni and Piedmon were arguing. "If you're 'Water Warrior of Betrayal' had captured the Chosen," Giovanni said," then they wouldn't have traced the signal here!"  
  
"Well," Piedmon said," It was a member of your side that captured the Gym Leader!"  
  
"What does it matter?" Myotismon asked.  
  
Piedmon and Giovanni looked up to see him standing over a balcony looking down on them. Behind him, Gary, Sabrina, and Devimon were tied to the wall. "What dose it matter?" Myotismon asked again," Whether I take the Chosen, or they come to me on their own? Either way, once they are all here, I will then revel to them the Secret of the Chosen and their part in creating the new age of Earth and the Digiworld! My age, the Age of Myotismon!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
NEXT: THE CHOSEN ARE REVEALED!  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4: The Gathering  
  
Chapter 1:   
The next morning, Tai and Sora decided to tell everyone that she was pregnant. The girls were surprised, and insisted that they give her a baby shower. So for the past two hours, Sora, Mimi, Misty, and Kari were down by the lake. "What are they doing down there?" Ash asked. Watching Pikachu try to grab one of the pancakes Brock was cooking. It yelped back in pain.  
  
"You got me!" Matt said, taking a bite. "So, Tai," he said, turning to him,"Have you decided what you're going to name it yet?"  
  
Tai shook his head. "I only found out about it yesterday! Mimi, however, knew about it from the begining! I'm not angry at her, just disapointed that she didn't come to me in the begining!"  
  
"Well," Izzy said, between typing on his laptop," She probably was afraid of your reaction! You aren't excatly the world's warmest person!"  
  
Tai excepted this and said,"Shouldn't you be working on that translation?"  
  
"See, this is what I don't understand about you humans!" Metaletemon said,"Your way of reproducting! I understand that you can't simply be, 'programed', but why reproduce in such a 'messy' way?"  
  
"Well, we really didn't have a say in the matter!" Ash said as Tai was laughing because Matt was covering T.K.'s ears, and Gabumon was covering Patamon's.  
  
"Guys, breakfast is served!" Brock said.  
  
"What about us?" Misty asked, walking back into camp,"I'm starved!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ash said,"It takes a lot of energy to run your mouth like that!"  
  
Misty ran over to him and started to strangle him. "There they go again!" Mimi sighed. "They fight more than me and Izzy!"  
  
"You know," Saberleomon said," There is a saying, that if two people fight alot that means they really care about each other!"  
  
"Yeah, we know!" Ash managde to say while gasping for air.  
  
"Tai," Izzy said," I think I've got it!"  
  
"Really?" Tai asked while Brock seperated Misty and Ash.  
  
"Yeah!" Izzy said.  
  
"Well, don't keep us suspended!" T.K. said.  
  
"You mean suspense!" Kari said.  
  
Izzy's smile turned around. "No, this doesn't tell us anything!"  
  
Everyone was depressed. "Great," Mimi said," So now we're back at square one!"  
  
"Not nessacarly!" Sora said,"We know where Myotismon is and we know that Tai's definately one of the Chosen, and without him, Myotismon has no plan! So as long as he's hear, both worlds are safe!"  
  
"But,"Izzy said,"I belive that with the program on the paper from the book, I can activate the Digivices! We can go home!"  
  
"Great!" Tai said,"Can you get us to Egypt?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yes, I think I can!"  
  
"Great! Contact the Gym Leaders and tell them to meet us there!"  
  
Tai suddenly felt Koromon go limp. "What's the matter," he asked.  
  
"Its Devimon!" he said, weakly, "His life force is being drained!"  
  
"What?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Devimon and Koromon are conected!" Tai said.  
  
  
  
In Egypt, inside one of it many anceint pyramids, Devimon was strabed to a wall along with Sabrina and Gary. "Why am I here?" he asked Myotismon.  
  
"Well," Myotismon said,"Let me tell you a story that began long ago! When I first found you, you were just a puny pathetic Demidevimon, potention without power, power without form. I took you under my wing. I had obtained the first Digidestined's Digimon and placed to two of you together in one of my special machines. I made it so you would become one. So that when that Koromon used the Digivice to digivolve you would get some of that energy! However, as soon as that was done, you digivolved to Devimon and Koromon de-digivolved to Botamon.  
  
I then sent you to File Island to concor it. The Digidestined defeated you though, but you didn't die, you just de-digivolved back to Demidevimon and returned to my service. Then in my attempt to take over the Earth, you digivolved again, using the stolen energy from the digivecs!"  
  
"I know all that already!" he said.  
  
"The point is," Myotismon continued," you are an energy absorber. You absorb energy and redirect it, that is crucial to me! You see, all you are is a pawn, My pawn!"  
  
  
Lance sighed as he looked over the golden desert, from the plane the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders were in. "Any sign of them?" he asked. The Digidestined leader, Tai, said to meat them here, but Egypt is a giant desert!  
  
"Look!" Koga said, from where he was flying the plane. Everyone looked to the ground. A bright light in the shape of a ball suddenly appeared. It shrunk and changed to a flat circle. Then a group of figures fell out of it before it disapeared again. On the figures stood up and waved at the plane.  
  
"That must be them!" he said,"Take us down!"  
  
  
Myotismon watched the plane land. "Now that they are all together, we must strike!"   
  
He turned to his assembled army, Team Rocket and the Dark Masters. "You must capture the Chosen, but do not harm them! Now go, and remember, confusion is the strategy!"  
  
  
Tai walked at the head of the group next to Lance. He turned to the Elite Four leader and asked," Well? Anything yet?"  
  
"There!" Lance said, looking up from his tracking device. "I'm reciving Sabrina's personal gym badge signal from inside there!"  
  
The group looked to the giant pyramid he was pointing at. "I wonder what signigicance this place holds?" Sora asked.  
  
"It dosen't even look like anyone's home!" Ash said looking around.  
  
Suddenly, a section of the pyramid moved away to create a door. "Be ready," Tai told everyone.  
  
A large group of Whezzings and Golems came out. "What the..?" Matt asked.  
  
From inside the pyramid they heard,"Whezzing, Smog Attack!" The Whezzing shot a hurricane of smoke, effectivly destroying the heroes line of sight.  
  
Then another voice yelled,"Golems, Earthquake!" The ground shook, throwing everyone every which way. They where now seperated from one another, and the fog kept them guessing where the other where.  
  
Tai moved his hands in an effort to get rid of the smoke cloud, but it was no use.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
He whirled inside the cloud. "Sora!" he yelled back,"Where are you?"  
  
"Here!" she said, falling to the ground in front of him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Yes," she said, "but you aren't!" She shot him with a tranquilizer dart.  
  
"Should have known it wasn't her," Tai said before he passed out, "No Crest!"  
  
  
Ash and Pikachu were desperatly rushing through the cloud, trying to locate the others when they banged into someone. "You!" Ashe said.  
  
Giovanni smiled. "Yes, its me!"  
  
"I don't have time for you!"  
  
"I suggest you make time!" Giovanni said, throwing off his jacket. "What do you say, huh? You and me?"  
  
Ash slunk back. "Get ready, Pikachu!"  
  
Giovanni shook his head. "No, I mean a man to man fight! What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Ash's frightend look," You can only fight with Pokemon?"  
  
Ashe glared at him. "Okay," he said holding up his fists,"We'll do it your way!"  
  
Giovanni lead off by punching him square in the jaw. Ash swung bust missed. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Giovanni said.  
  
  
T.K. was moving slowly in the fog. "Where is everyone Patamon?" he asked, then he noticed that his friend wasn't there. "Patamon?" he yelled.  
  
"T.K.!" he heard his brother yell, running up to him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Matt!" he cried, hugging him. Then he noticed something was wrong. Matt was squezzing him too hard. Looking up, he saw Matt smiling. "I've got you now!"  
  
"You're not Matt!" T.K. said, trying to get away, but he held him tight. As he was strugling to get away, he elbowed him in the side. There was a humming sound as Matt's features melted and changed to a Team Rocket member.  
  
"Let him go!" Metaletemon yelled, running up to T.K.  
  
The Team Rocket member yelled,"Electabuzz, Thunder Wave!"  
  
From out of nowhere, Metaletemon was hit with a circle of light that cause him to fall paralyzed. The Team Rocket member smiled, "That's two down!"  
  
While Ash and Giovanni continued their fight, Misty fought her way through the smoke cloud. "Ash!" she yelled. Then she felt her hand brush up against something. "Oh no!" she said, jumping back.  
  
Jessie said," That's right! I'm your worst nightmare! Go, Arbok!"  
  
Misty pulled out her pokeball. "I choose you, Starmie!"  
  
The cobra and star fish stood ready. "Arbok, Poision Sting!"  
  
"Charbok!" it yelled, spitting out a barrage of darts.   
  
Misty was ready for this. "Starmie, Bubble Beam!" From out of its crystal face, a storm of bubbles shot forth. Each bubble met with a dart and cancaled each other out. "Can't beat me that easily!"  
  
"We'll see!" Jessie glared, "Arbok, Tackle!" The cobra pokemon shot foward with such speed that Starmie was knocked out.   
  
"Starmie, return!" Misty said, getting ready for another pokemon when Arbok suddenly wraped around her. "No!" she said.  
  
  
Izzy moved through the fog slowly. No point in rushin if you don't know where you're going. "Hello, Izzy," he heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Joe," he said turning to face what he hoped was still his friend, deep inside.  
  
"I have orders to capture you," Joe said, coldly," and I have the means to subdue you!"  
  
Izzy held up his hands. "I won't fight you, Joe."  
  
"Excellent," Joe said, clasping two pairs of handcuffs on him," That make my job so much easier!"  
  
  
Sora stood where she was. She couldn't see anything in any direction, and she was sepearted from Biyomon, so she decided to stay where she was. She heard footsteps from behind her. Turning around quickly she spied Saberleomon. "Sora?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, good, its you!" she said, a little disapointed that it wasn't Tai.  
  
"We have to get our beirngs straight and find the others!" he said.  
  
Sora was about to say something when Digitamimon came charging. "I can't fight without Biyomon!" she said, helplessly.  
  
Saberleomon nodded, and started to attacked him. He punched him with such force that Digitamimon flew back. "Nice work!" he said," but I was able to capture you easy enough the last time!"  
  
"It won't happen this time!" Saberleomon said.  
  
"We shall see!" was the response.  
  
Just then, Saberleomon heard Sora crying out in pain. Whirling around, he saw her fall to the ground with a Team Rocket member in front of her with a tranquilier gun. The member then moved the gun and shot Saberleomon.  
  
Giovanni and Ash continued their battle. "You're not so bad!" Giovanni said, blocking one of Ash's punches.  
  
"Not bad yourself, for an old man!" Ash inslulted.  
  
"That one will cost you!" Giovanni said, pulling his fist back, and slamming Ash in the face. Ash starged for a moment, then fell over. "K.O.!" Giovanni said, proudly.  
  
  
Matt and Gabumon stood side by side in the fog. "What are we going to do?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Matt said.  
  
Then they heard Biyomon cry out,"Matt, Gabumon!"  
  
"Biyomon and Koromon!" Gabumon cried when he saw Biyomon running towards them with Koromon in her arms. "We can't find Tai or Sora!"  
  
"Its this fog!" Matt yelled. "Biyomon, can you help us?"  
  
She gave Koromon to Gabumon and jumped in the sky. "Spiral Twister!" she yelld. Her attack hit the ground and was effective. The cloud of smog blew away to revel the other heroes feet away from one another.  
  
"Well, how about that?" Bruno said,"We've all been right next to each other!"  
  
"That will not save you!" Piedmon said. He was floating in the sky with the pyramid right behind him. On the ground was the rest of the Dark Masters, and Team Rocket. "The Chosen have been taken!" he said, to them," Everyone else is free game! I am going to enjoy destroying them!"  
  
Matt clenched his fists. "Bring it on! I'm tired of your mouth Piedmon! Go Gabumon!"  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"  
  
"He's yours!" Matt told his digimon. Turning to the others, he said," Pokemon trainers, take out Team Rocket! Kari and Angewomon, try to knock some sense into Wizardmon, Mimi, due the same with Joe! We have to get inside that pyramid!"  
  
Chapter 2:   
Tai slowly opend his eyes. He was once again tied to a wall. He was near a balcony suspeded overa gaint machine, filling the floor. There was a giant glass ball in the center and more balls aranged in circles around that.  
  
"Good, Father!" Myotismon said, walking over to him, "You are awake! You can now see the secret of the Chosen! The machinary below and all around you are the original super computers created by the Digi-Gods!"  
  
Tai gasped. "What?"  
  
Myotismon nodded. "Thats right! Here is where they enterd the Digiworld and here is where they got their power from! But nothing could approach the power needed to charge up this machenary untill you, all of you!"  
  
"He walked over to the balcony. "The machine below represents a planet. The center, the core, is my power regulator. Aided by the Earth Badge he will absorb your energy and redirect it to power up this machenary, the Pawn of Evil..."  
  
"Devimon!" Tai exlcaimed as the Digimon appeared inside the center bubble.  
  
"Now," Myotismon continued," The outer most layer of a planet is the magnetic feil, the two poles. The North Pole..!"  
  
"Ash!" Tai yelled as the Pokemon trainer appeared in the nothrern most bubble.  
  
"The South Pole!" Myotismon said as Sabrina appeared in the southern most bubble.  
  
"Next moving inward you reach the atmosphere. The Mother of the Sacred Power, The one whose mind is his greatest weapon and weakness, and the Child of a better tomorrow all represent air!"  
  
Sora, Izzy, and T.K. each appeared inside one of the three bubbles in the next circle.  
  
"Then you reach the surfgace, Eath and Water. Represeting Earth is the Leader of Gold, Saberleomon and Representing Water is the Nymph of Unkown Love, Misty!"  
  
Saberleomon appeared in the left bubble on the next circle and Misty on the right.  
  
"Lastly under the suface is Fire. Representing fire is the One of Silver Metaletemon and the Fighter of a Title, Gary!" They each appeared in one of the three bubbles on the circle next to Devimon.  
  
Myotismon reach over and grabbed Tai by the shirt collar and pulled him to the balcony. "Last is you, Father returned from death! You are the last representitve of fire!" He threw him over the balcony and he landed inside the last bubble.  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried, "Are you okay?'  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Why are we here?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said,"We don't have any power!"  
  
"You do!" Myotismon said," You just don't know it! Sora, Izzy, T.K., Ash, Misty, and Gary, this machine will bring out your powers seconds before it takes them away!" He pressed a button on the balcony and suddenly everyone felt themselves being torn apart as energy shot out of them.  
  
"What is this strange feeling?" Izzy asked. He was beging to feel ligh headed. T.K. grabed his chest. Gary felt like he was on fire and Misty felt like she was under water.  
  
"It must be our powers!" Ash exclamed. He felt like he was charged up.  
  
"Yes!" Myotismon said,"And all your powers together will charge this machinary up! Eleven who thought they where Chosen to save the world, what arragence!"  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED..  
  
  
Part 5: Arena of Fire  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Egypt, here humanity was born along with the primal urges of good and evil. Now, as then, these forces are once again, battling in this mystic land.  
  
Lance, the Elite Four leader, ordered his Dragonite to use Dragon Rage against his opponent. Once that Team Rocket member was defeated, two more took his place. "They're way too many of them!" he yelled.  
  
"That's our only advantage!" Lt.Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader yelled back," While trying to attack us, they're also getting in the way of their own attacks!"  
  
"He's right," Giovanni muttered. He stood on a hovering platform near the pyramid, a safe distance from the battle. He was recovering from his battle with Ash, so all he could do was dictate.  
  
"Still," Erika, the Celedon City Gym Leader said,"Our Pokemon can't take much more of this!"  
  
"Don't give up!" Matt yelled. He stood on the ground, watching Metalgarurmon battling Piedmon. "We have to get inside that pyramid! My brother's in there!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Kari said,"I'm sure Tai's taking care of him! You know he wouldn't let anything happen to him!"  
  
"I know!" Matt said," Once we get inside, we stop Myotismon once and for all!"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Brave words, Ishida," Matt thought to himself," but we have no strategy to speak of! Plus, we're the only ones who know what's going on here! Without the rest of the world to help, all we can do is battle our way to the so-called Chosen, where ever they may be!"  
  
  
Inside the pyramid, Myotismon stood looking over the self same Chosen. "I was the first, you realize!" he said to them,"The first virus, the first evil Digimon and I intend to be the last!"  
  
"You'll be the first to die," Tai yelled from his bubble," Once we break out of here!"  
  
Myotismon laughed. "You can do no such thing! The ten of you, Father, yourself, Metaletemon, Gary, Saberleomon, Misty, T.K. Izzy, Sora, Sabrina, and Ash have been positioned by me so this machine will funnel all of your energy through a eleventh. And once begun, your combined powers focused through Devimon, with the aid of the Earth Badge, will reach a critical level, infinitely greater then the sum of its parts, which will power the machine next to me. Once I step into the booth, I will be granted the power of the Digi Gods! HAHAHA!"  
  
"Devimon!" Tai yelled to him," The influx of energy is resting primarily on you! Fight it!"  
  
"Its no use, Father!" he said, weakly,"He took who I was long ago and remade me in his own twisted image! All for this moment!"  
  
"Please?" Misty pleaded with him.  
  
"I don't know if I can," Devimon replied, turning away from the Cerulean City Gym Leader.  
  
"Its bad that you don't know!" Ash said," If you don't know, you does?"  
  
"So many lives are depending on us!" Gary yelled.  
  
"This is your chance for redemption!" Saberleomon said,"I would much rather fight beside you, then against you!"  
  
"You have no idea!" Devimon said, aggressively.  
  
"But I do!" Metaletemon said. "I was a virus too, but I've changed. You can do it!"  
  
"That's right!" T.K. said," I believe in you!"  
  
"I will try!" Devimon said.  
  
  
  
"Joe, please!" Mimi pleaded with her friend.   
  
Across from her, Joe stood emotionless. "You plead with someone who doesn't care about you anymore!"  
  
"You can't mean that!" she said, near to crying.  
  
"I do!" Turning he told his Digimon to attack. "Go, Zudomon!"  
  
"Lillymon," Mimi told her digimon," We don't have any choice!"  
  
The flower child and the walrus met in the middle of the desert. "I'll give you one last chance!" Zudomon said.  
  
"We won't take it!" Lillymon replied."I'm sorry, Flower Canon!"  
  
The attack hit Zudomon straight in the face. He staged back, then regained his footing. Raising his hammer straight in the air, he slammed in down to the desert floor. "Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Ahh!" Lillymon moaned as she de-digivolved to Tanemon, landing in Mimi's arms.   
  
"Ohh!" Mimi said as the force of Zudomon's attack hit her. She fell backwards and her eyes closed.  
  
"MIMI!" Joe cried. "What have I done?"  
  
"Tanemon!" Zudomon said.  
  
The two of them ran over to their friends. "Mimi!" Joe shook her. "Please wake up! Mimi!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. "Joe," she said, looking into his life filled eyes,"You're back."  
  
Joe smiled. "Yes, when I saw what I did to you, well, I.."  
  
"Shh," Mimi said, bringing his face closer to his, "I know."   
  
Then, in the mist of the battle, the two of them, kissed long and hard.  
  
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon said, doging his beam, "Remember please. I'm your friend, Gatomon! Remember we meet in a place like this?"  
  
Wizardmon raised his staff.  
  
"Please, don't make me fight you! We always fought on the same side! Remember when we broke into Myotismon's lair and stole back Kari's crest?"  
  
Wizardmon hesitated.  
  
"Look around you!" Gatomon said,"We are losing! We, I need you my friend! Please!"  
  
Wizardmon shot his head back and let out a deep scream. He then collapsed to the ground. "Gatomon," he said softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled as she ran to her friend. Suddenly, Digitamimon landed in between them. "I'm sorry!" he said,"but I'm afraid that he's feeling like himself again, but we can't have that!"  
  
"Digitamimon!" she said,"Don't you see what your doing?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm quite proud of it! I'm not under some sort of control, I know full well what I'm doing! Heh heh heh!"  
  
"Then you can be held responsible! Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamimon yelled out his attack.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Agnewomon said. She shot her arrow straight throw Digitamimon's black fog and straight back to its source. Her arrow shot through the opening in his shell and out the back.  
  
"You did it!" Kari cheered.  
  
  
"I'm getting tired of you!" Piedmon slashed downward.  
  
"I'm not too found of you either!" Metalgarurmon said, performing a roll over, doging the attack.  
  
"Its time to finish you off now!" Piedmon glared.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurmon said as all his rockets shot toward Piedmon.  
  
"Ahh!" he moaned as he suddenly became frozen solid.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurmon yelled as the rocket shot out of his chest.  
  
"No!" Piedmon yelled. The rocket hit and blasted him into a million pieces.  
  
"We did it!" Tsunomon said, landing in Matt's arms, "We beat the Dark Masters!"  
  
Matt smiled, then turned to Giovanni. "Look around you! Your allies are gone, and your own forces are weakening! If you leave now, we won't pursue you!"  
  
Giovanni looked at the boy in front below him. "I can see you speak the truth!" Turning to his forces below he said,"Retreat! We are leaving!"  
  
  
Deep inside the pyramid, Myotismon laughed with pride. He was inside the booth, and it was only a matter of time before he was granted the ultimate power. He felt the energies flowing into him. "Yes!" he yelled,"I will become the most powerful being in both worlds!"  
  
"No!" he suddenly yelled as the energies flowed out of him. "The transfer's been interrupted! The energies are draining back into the Chosen! As if something was operating in reverse!"  
  
He ran out of the booth only to see, Devimon shooting our of his bubble, with the rest of the Chosen exiting theirs.  
  
"No!" Myotismon screamed.  
  
"This is incredible!" Izzy said," What is this feeling inside my head?"  
  
"Its your power!" Sabrina said,"You are a psychic like myself!"  
  
There was suddenly a blast of air as T.K. laughed with delight. "I can start winds!"  
  
"I can make fire!" Gary said, shooting a fire ball at a stone wall.  
  
"I'm a living live wire!" Ash said, with electricity bolts flowing through his hands.  
  
"I think I can control water!" Misty said. She raised her hand and a blast of water shot out of it.  
  
"What do I have?" Sora asked. She didn't feel any different.  
  
"This is all quite amusing!" Myotismon glared,"But I afraid that since you've escaped, I must capture you once again!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Kari!" Tai said, turning to see his little sister running up the hall.  
  
"The 8th child!" Myotismon said,"I can't risk you helping them! Grisly Wing!"  
  
A barrage of bats shot out of his hands, heading straight for Kari. "Not again!" she said, waiting for the impact.  
  
  
But it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Devimon on the ground in front of her. "Curses!" Myotismon said."Again she is saved!"  
  
"Devimon!" everyone cried.  
  
  
Outside the pyramid, Biyomon turned to Koromon. He was sweating incredibly, and was panting. "Koromon, what is it?"  
  
"Devimon's power is fading!" he said.  
  
"But that means.." she said, full of sadness.  
  
"That's right!' Koromon replied,"Soon we will both be in the next world, but while Tai's digivice will disapear with me, another exists on Server, use it to bring me back!"  
  
"Koromon!" Biyomon exclaimed, "No, please don't go!"  
  
"Devimon," Tai said, softly. His first enemy was lying in front of them, his skin ripped to shreds from Myotismon's attack.  
  
"Father," Devimon turned to him," All of you, thank you! You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself! I freed you so you can't beat Myotismon. You must destroy him! Please! He took me when I was a young Digimon and made me evil, please, don't let him do it to anyone else!"  
  
Koromon looked to Biyomon. "Goodbye Biyomon and remember..!" He disappeared.  
  
"Koromon!" Biyomon cried, her eyes full of tears, "Koromon! I love you!"  
  
  
Inside the pyramid, Devimon disappeared. "Koromon's gone too." Tai said. "Thank you, Devimon, for saving my sister's life and for freeing us! I will honor you wish!"  
  
Turning to Myotismon he said,"I'm sick and tired of you hurting people who helped us! I will honor Devimon's wish! For him, and anyone else you've ever hurt, we are going to finish you!"  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
"No one can defeat me!" Myotismon glared. "With Devimon gone, the Chosen are useless! So I will destroy you now!"  
  
"No!" Angewomon yelled, flying in after her human partner. "Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Myotismon jumped out of its way. "Crimson Lightning!" he yelled, slashing Angewomon away.  
  
"Guys," Tai said,"We need your help! Do you think you can use your power yet?"  
  
"We can try!" Ash said, holding his hands out towards Myotismon. He concentrated real hard and a blast of lightning shot out. Myotismon was too surprised to dodge it.  
  
"Ash!" Misty cried, unable to believe her eyes.   
  
"You have power too!" he told her.  
  
"Thats right! I can control water! I have an idea!" she said.  
  
Gary shot a ball of fire at Myotismon, but this time was he prepared. He jumped out of the way and throw a giant brick at him, but Izzy used his telekinesis to deflect it.  
  
"Metal Fist!" Metaletemon yelled, shooting his attack at Myotismon.   
  
Myotismon laughed and deflected it easily. Then he was showered with a blast of water from Misty. "Do you except to stop me with water tricks!" he asked, flying towards her.  
  
"No, but this is going to be shocking!" Ash yelled, shooting a blast of lightning at Myotismon's already soaked form.  
  
He yelled in pain as the current fried him. He momentarily fell back, but quickly regained his footing. "That didn't even phase him!" Saberleomon said.  
  
"Guys,"Tai said, "Listen up, you need to keep him busy while Kari and I try to figure out the last part of the prophecy!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.  
  
"The 12th from the other world, the Father's greatest strength! That's Kari! Remember, we had to return to Earth, the other world, to get her?"  
  
Sora nodded. "What can I do?"  
  
"Without your powers, or Biyomon, there not much..."  
  
"I'm here!" she cried, running in.  
  
"Biyomon!" Sora cried, hugging her Digimon.  
  
"What happened to everyone else?" Tai asked, concerned.  
  
"They're coming!" Biyomon said," Sora, let's go! Biyomon digivole to Birdramon! Birdramon digivole to Garudamon!"  
  
The griffin Digimon lead the attack against Myotismon, while Kari and Tai focused on the prophecy.  
  
Myotismon punched back Garudamon while Ash, Gary, Saberleomon, and Metaletemon fired at him. Izzy and Sabrina used their telekinesis and fired invisible force at him. But everything they threw at him was no use. He deflected everything, and what ever hit him, did no damage what so ever.  
  
"That's it!" Tai said, suddenly.  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
"Your crest!" Tai said, grabbing it,"That has to be it! Give me the energy from your crest!"  
  
"Okay," she said. She concentrated as hard as she could and Tai felt pain run through his body. "Im hurting you!" she cried.  
  
"No!" Tai said,"Don't stop! I feel stronger, don't stop!"  
  
  
Tai was now lit up like a Christmas Tree. Everyone had to shield their eyes. "What's this?" Myotismon growled.  
  
There was an explosion of light as Tai stood, his body pulsing with energy. "Now, Myotismon," he said, floating up to him," Let's get started, huh?"  
  
"Tai can..fly?" Kari ask with wonderment,"It must be because of what my crest gave him!"  
  
If Myotismon was surprised, he didn't show it. "Father," he said,"You're stupid for wasting your second chance at life to defeat me!"  
  
Tai reached behind him and pulled out his sword. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, let's finish this once and for all!"  
  
The two enemies charged at each other. When they clashed, they flew straight up, blowing apart the ceiling of the pyramid.  
  
Matt and the others came running in. "Oh no!" he said, looking for the familiar boy. "Tai!" he yelled. "Where's Tai!"  
  
T.K. turned around. "Matt!" he yelled.  
  
"T.K!" Matt said, cluching his little brother. "Where's Tai!"  
  
"The Father is fighting the Beast even as we speak!" a voice said from the shadows. "Writing the final chapter to a story begun long, long, ago!"  
  
"Geni!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," the old man said,"I thought it be best to appear in person under the circumstances!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked, full of concern.  
  
"The Father's power is no incredible, but it is all offensive! He has little power to handle a high level attack like Myotismon's! If the Father tries to destroy him, he will not be able to handle to out powering energy!"  
  
"Oh no!" Misty said, standing by Ash,"We have to tell him!"  
  
"I'll do it!" Izzy said. "Tai?" he thought,"Tai, can you hear me?"  
  
Up in the sky, Tai doged an attack from Myotismon. "Izzy, what are you doing?"  
  
"SPeaking to you telepathecly! This is incredible! I don't belive this!"  
  
"I 'm sure it fastinating Izzy, but I'm kinda in the middle of something right now!"  
  
"Right, sorry. Listen, Geni told me that if your attempt to destroy Myotismon, you might not make it!"  
  
"I can't take that chance..uh!"  
  
Myotismon punched Tai in the face, causing him to fly back towards the inside of the pyramid. He slammed into the ground, skiding on the brick floor. He saw Myotismon laughing at him from his position in the sky. "You can't beat me, Father!" he gloated.  
  
Tai looked around him. He saw Geni, Matt, T.K. Izzy, Sabrina, the Gym Leaders, Ash, Misty, Joe, Kari, Saberleomon, Meteaetemon, Wizardmon, the digimon, then his eyes fell on Sora.  
  
"Sora,"he thought,"You've always been my pillar of strenght. You've always shown me the best we were capable of. You've shown me the best in all of us! I love you Sora, and I always will!"  
  
He flew back in the sky, straight towards Myotismon. "You've always held us in contempt, we were nothing to you but humans. You distanced yourself from the humanity that created you that you forget ho powerful we are!"  
  
He flew straight towards him and plunged his sword deep into Myotismon's chest. He screamed in pain, both of them did, as Myotismon's exploding energy hit Tai like a lightning bolt.  
  
Sora, somehow, could feel his pain through her crest, she knew his body couldn't take it. "Tai! No!" she yelled.  
  
  
His name was Taichi, 'Tai' Kamiya. Hers was Sora Takenouchi. Father and Mother. Courage and Love. They were Digidestined, the were lovers, they were heroes. Together they rode a path of high adventures and their love reached beyond the stars.  
  
The last thought Sora recived from Tai, is of choices. That they faced so many choices along the way to get to this point. Do they beat Devimon? Do they risk the sea and reach Server? What cards will opend Myotismon's gate? Should they go back to the Digiworld? So many choices, but this time, this time it was no choice at all. This was the battle and the foe Tai was destined to face, and he beat him.  
  
There was a mighty explosion filling the Egyptian sky before both Tai and Myotismon were gone. All the was left were his goggles and sword.  
  
"Its over!" Sora said, turning her head away. "He's gone!"  
  
"No,"Misty said, crying into Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Tai,"Ash said,"I wish I could have know you better!"  
  
"He died a warrior," Saberleomon said,"He will always be remebered!"  
  
As Kari and Sora comforted each other, Matt walked up with Tai's goggles and sword.  
  
"Kari," Sora said, trying to be strong," He would want you to have these!"  
  
Kari whiped away her tears and placed the goggles on her head. "I will wear these to honor him!"  
  
  
One month later, Matt stood leaning against a lampost in Odiba, Tokyo. He was watching a window across from him. He looked up at the sky. "Well, Tai, I think its about time I filled you in on what happend scince you left. After Saberleomon, Wizardmon and Metaletemon returned back to the Digiworld, our digimon decided to stay here. You see, Izzy told us that the barrier was incredably weak no, and evil digimon were crossing over all the time, so we some of the Pokemon trainers and us decided to creat a team to fight them. We're called the Defenders! It's Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, T.K., Kari, Sora, after the child's born and I'm the leader! How about that huh?   
Anyway, Joe and Gomamon seem to be recovering just fine after their ordeal as Dark Masters. Mimi and Palmon are staying with them. It seems something's going on between Joe and Mimi!   
Let me tell you Tai, when we meet you and Sora at camp, we had you two pegged. We knew you would fall in love some day, it was just a matter of time, but Mimi? Well, she had us all guessing! I always thought it was Izzy, but well!  
Anyway, speaking of Izzy, it seems that our little antisocial friend has got a girlfriend! Yup! He and Sabrina went off together and it seems like something is going on between them!  
And Sora and her mother have moved in with your family! I can just imagine your poor father! All he hears about day and night is the baby! I really piety him!"  
  
Just then Matt heard a voice comming from the window. "It's time for bed T.K.!"  
  
"But mom, I'm 13 years old!"  
  
"13 year olds have bedtimes too!"  
  
"But I helped save the world! I'm a hero!"  
  
  
"Heroes need thier sleep, now come on!"  
  
Matt chuckled at the argument. "I will always be here for you T.K.," he said, turning away," Always!"  
  
  
In Saffron City, Sabrina ordered her Alakazam to use confusion on her oponent.  
  
"Sabrina is the winner!" the referee said.  
  
She smiled. "No more today!" she said.   
  
"Congradulations!" a figure told her as she walked into her chambers.  
  
"Thank you!" she said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
The figure walked out was Sabrina! "Good work! You have become such a good psychic that you can fool anybody!"  
  
"I've got a great teacher!" Izzy told her and he changed back to himself. "And this Team Rocket disguing device is so fastinating!"  
  
Sabrina walked over to him. "I quite fasinating too!" she said as psychic energy flowed out of her head.  
  
"We've got so much to explore!" Izzy said, as psychic energy flowed out of his head.  
  
The two energies mingeled in the middle before going to each other. They both smiled with delight. Izzy said,"The possiblities are truely endless!"  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
